


Surpassing the Strongest

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, End of Z, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Goku doesnt leave with Uub, Goten and Trunks kept training, Idiots in Love, Ignores Dragon Ball Super, Marron is 1 year younger than Goten, Minor Tien/Launch, Teen Romance, Tenkaichi Budokai | World Martial Arts Tournament, every canon ship at the end of Z, minor canon relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Set ten years after the defeat of Majin Buu, Son Goten decides to enter the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to prove himself after all his training and finally surpass his father, the greatest fighter in the universe
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 33
Kudos: 32





	1. News of The Tournament

Ten years had passed since Majin Buu's defeat.

The Earth and it's people enjoyed peace since then. 

Goten and Trunks, the youngest of the Z Fighters, had grown up into teenagers.

The cool spring air blew in from an open window of Orange Star High School. Son Goten, now seventeen, was lost in thought as the lecture droned on from in front of him. He couldn't hear what the teacher was saying. Rather, he didn't really care. He wanted to be outside, enjoying the day. Flying around or out on a date.

Ya know, something that was actually _fun._

Something, _anything_ but being cooped up in a stuffy building all day on such a nice afternoon. If Goten closed his eyes, he could feel himself soaring through the clouds on the Flying Nimbus, the wind in his hair and the whole world below him. Ever since he learned to fly, it's been his absolute favorite thing to do.

 _"Man, I wanna go to the beach!"_ Goten whined to himself and continued daydreaming about the endless possibilities of summer fun when he heard two kids whispering from the back of the classroom that piqued his attention. Super sensitive hearing really came in handy sometimes!

"Did you hear? Mr. Satan won't be participating in the World Martial Arts Tournament next week. He announced his retirement yesterday."

"What, really?! Maybe I should enter then. Now I'll actually stand a chance."

Every three years, on the seventh of May, the World Tournament took place to find out who was 'the strongest under the heavens.' And for the first time since Goku's fight with Piccolo Junior at the 23rd Tournament all those years ago, the World Champion Mr. Satan would not be entering.

"Noooo! Mr. Satan can't retire!" Another kid chimed in, slamming his fists down on his desk in despair. "He's my hero! The strongest guy in the whole universe!"

"It's true man. I saw it on TV. He's all bald now too. Mr. Buu is gonna sweep with him gone. He's unbeatable next to Mr. Satan!"

"Awww… Yeah, you're right. Buu is unstoppable! He's never even been touched in a fight once!"

Goten snickered to himself. If only they knew the truth. " _Speak for yourself. Me and Trunks almost beat him!"_

The more Goten thought about it, the more it intrigued him.

He always loved the World Tournament, ever since he was a kid.

Growing up, Goten loved hearing stories from his dad, Yamcha and Krillin about their fights from the old days.

He collected all tons of World Tournament merchandise over the years, most notably of which were figures of every finalist leading back to the very first Tournament. The premium edition figurine of his father as a teenager during the 23rd Tournament was his most prized possession. He had to send in like one hundred postcards to a sweepstakes to win. The day he got the letter in the mail saying that he won, he almost flipped.

The news of the upcoming Tournament re-ignited a fire in the young Saiyan.

_"Maybe I should enter! I'll run it by Mar later..."_

* * *

The final bell rang as class was let out for the day.

Goten stretched his arms out wide upon walking out the front doors of Orange Star High with an extra pip in his step.

It was finally the weekend!

He spotted his girlfriend leaning against one of the pillars at the front gate, sporting her signature long twin-tails. She was waiting for him! He grinned and picked up his pace a little bit. Marron twirled a strand of blonde hair in her fingers as she absent-mindedly watched a capsule-plane go by from above. 

"Hey there, gorgeous." Goten said while he snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Marron jumped at the sudden touch, but lit up when she heard her boyfriend's voice. She swung around and jumped into his arms, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's face. "Goten! It's great to see you!" Marron said and kissed him again, just for good measure. He definitely wasn't going to object.

“You too! I love your ribbons by the way. How was class?"

“Boring. I’m starting to see why you and Trunks skip all the time.” Marron huffed, and then playfully poked his chest. “I guess being a delinquent like you has its perks!”

"See? I told ya."

Being a sophomore, sixteen year old Marron was on the cheer squad and wrote for the school newspaper. Like most girls her age, Marron loved shopping, but her true passion was writing. It all started when she used to read fantasy books and write in her diary as a little girl. She hoped to work for a big fashion designer as a writer when she got older.

“Wanna go grab a bite to eat? I'm bored."

Marron smiled and grabbed his hand affectionately. A date was just what she needed right now. "Sure! Where are we going~?"

"There's an ice cream stand near the park about three blocks that way." He replied, gesturing over his shoulder with this thumb. "I'm friends with the guy who runs it!"

"Sounds great! It's such a nice day out! And I don't have to be home anytime soon anyway, so we have the whole afternoon to ourselves!" Marron chirped and playfully pulled him along.

After a bit of walking, they reached their destination . It was one of the more popular spots, so there wasn't a surprise there was a line.

"If I don't get something in my stomach soon, I might just eat my own hand!" Goten whined, his stomach growled almost as if it was agreeing.

"I'd pay to see that." Marron laughed.

Soon enough, it was their turn.

"Well well, look who it is! My number one customer!" The man at the stand said. He was an older man, about Goku's height. He had a kind face with short grayish hair. "Welcome back, Goten!"

"Hey Mr. Sherbert!"

"On a hot date?!" Mr. Sherbert said as he winked at the two teens. "You'd better treat her right, you hear?"

"Yeah! I'd never do anything bad. Right Mar?" Goten grinned. Marron blushed a bit from next to him.

"So what can I get for you two kids today?"

Goten already knew what he wanted; he had thought about it on the way over. "You first."

"Hmm..." Marron scanned the options until she found just the right one. I'll take a medium sized scoop of mint on a waffle cone, please." Marron said, eyeing the green-colored ice cream in the picture.

"Comin right up, miss! And how 'bout for you, big guy? The usual?"

"You bet!"

The older man laughed out loud. "I'd expect no less! A triple deluxe cone of vanilla, strawberry and chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, comin' right up!"

"How much do I owe ya?" Goten said, digging into his pocket for his wallet.

"This one's on the house, kid." Mr. Sherbert said, waving off Goten's attempt to hand him money.

Goten and Marron both looked shocked.

"What, really?"

"Yep. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Wow! Thanks a lot!"

"Just make sure you show this nice young lady a fun time on your date, okay?" Mr. Sherbert said with a kind smile, as he and Goten shared a laugh.

"I promise!"

After they got their cones, the young couple took a seat on the grass in the park across the street, and happily ate their ice cream together.

"So, tell me. What's the big news?" Marron asked as she finished off her food, feeding off his anticipation. She could tell it was something big- whatever it was. "You've been antsy all afternoon!"

Goten fell backwards onto the grass and put his hands behind his head. "Well, I heard something interesting in class today!"

"You mean you actually paid attention?"

"Nope!" Goten declared without hesitating one bit. 

Marron rolled her eyes with a giggle. She expected that response. 

"It's about the World Martial Arts Tournament."

"Oh yeah!!” Marron exclaimed. “That’s next week, right? What happened?"

"Mr. Satan retired. And I'm considering entering. I’m sure Trunks and my dad will too.”

Marron gasped and clasped her hands together joyfully. "Oh my God, Goten, you totally should!" Marron exclaimed, putting her hands on his knee. "It would be so cool! Plus, it'll be like a little vacation for us!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You'll do great!" Marron declared happily. She gently took his large hand in her smaller ones and stared deep into his eyes. "You've been training so hard these past few years. I know that better than anyone. You said you wanted to surpass Goku someday, right? Well this is your biggest chance. I’ll be your cheerleader the whole way!” Marron declared that as if it were a love declaration. But it didn’t matter what place he came in. To her, Son Goten was already number one. 

Goten liked the sound of that. He sat up and stole a quick kiss from Marron's lips when she wasn't paying attention. He pulled back and saw that the blonde was staring down at her dress, a scarlet-red hue covering her cheeks from ear-to-ear.

“You're the best, Mar. And you're right. I'm entering. And I'm going to _win_!"

"W-W-Warn me before you do that! I-I-I wasn't ready!" She stammered out, fixing her hair to distract herself from the sudden kiss. It was only a moment, but she felt the love and appreciation he had for her in it.

A sly grin made it's way onto the half-Saiyan's lips. "Okay then. I'm warning you now."

Marron didn't have time to react as she screamed with laughter when he pounced on her a moment later. They fell back onto the grass together and started making out, not caring who saw them.

* * *

It was almost dusk when Goten and Marron parted ways for the night. As the young Saiyan approached his home in the mountains from above, the sky had become a brilliant orange and red hue. It was like a wild flame slowly dying out into the calm darkness of the night. Sunsets were always soothing for him. When he was still a small child, Goten used to watch the sunset and think of his dad, wondering if he saw the same sunset from Other World. 

Goten dropped down onto the grass in front of his house; smoke coming from the chimney. Goten smiled widely. He could smell dinner from here! _"Oh boy! My favorite! Nothing beats Mom's cooking!"_

“I’m home!” Goten called upon walking in.

“Hey kiddo! Grab a seat, it’s chow time!” Goku waved to his son, already seated at the table.

Chi-Chi placed the last plate on the table and then sat down herself. “Welcome home, honey!”

Goten sat down and together the family of three started eating. Chi-Chi paced herself while the boys ate in typical Son fashion-- as if it were their last meal ever (and seemingly never even came up to breathe). Chi-Chi sighed with a smile. She was used to it by now. 

“Man Chi-Chi, you outdid yourself! This is really great!!” Goku exclaimed and went back for a fifth helping. “Your food is the best in the whole world!”

Chi-Chi touched her cheeks, bashfully smiling. She was even blushing a bit. “Oh, stop teasing, Goku. You're embarrassing me!”

“I’m serious!” Goku continued.

“Um, Mom…” Goten started hesitantly. He scratched the side of his cheek, thinking how to word his next question. “Sorry to ask this so suddenly, but… can I take a week off from school?” He said and then braced himself for the ‘no.’

Without flinching, Chi-Chi put down the tea she was sipping and smiled. “Planning a romantic getaway with your girlfriend~? I don’t mind, but if something happens are you prepared to take responsibility? A girl’s virginity is a special thing, Goten!” 

Goten instantly did a spit take. He hacked and coughed and Goku patted him on the back. Once the teen caught his breath, he went pure red from embarrassment. Or was it from shock that his mother blurted that out? Probably both. 

“What I do with Mar is none of---wait! There’s no romantic getaway!” Goten practically shouted. He almost slipped up there! If his mother had a clue about what they did, he'd probably get killed. _"Besides, if 18 found out, she would kill me, revive me with the Dragon Balls, and then kill me again!!”_

Talking about that type of stuff with Trunks was one thing, but it was the absolute LAST topic of conversation Son Goten ever in a million years wanted to have with his mother. 

“Oh honey, stop being so dramatic. I’m no fool. I know how much you two love each other, it’s only natural!”

“Mom! Enough! I’m not talking about this with you!”

In the years since Buu, most things didn’t bother the Son matriarch anymore. Chi-Chi let things slide. She even started wearing her hair down or in a ponytail more often than not. And became brazen with her playful teasing. Too brazen for Goten’s own good. First Gohan, now him. Goku almost felt bad for them. Almost. He found it amusing. 

Goten slapped his cheeks and quickly shook off the image before his mind could wander any further to any thoughts that might make him not able to ride the Flying Nimbus anymore. "I'm serious! I really need to take a week off!"

“Of course, honey. Now what’s the real reason?” Chi-Chi knew Goten would likely skip if she said no anyway. Goten didn’t think she knew, but she did. She was smarter than she looked. But still, she appreciated that he came to them first, whatever the reason was.

“I want to enter the World Tournament.” 

Goku and Chi-Chi looked at each other for a moment, surprised, before turning back to their son with a smile.

"Of course you can." Chi-Chi replied, and Goku nodded in agreement.

“I’m in too!!” Goku replied with the same confident grin his son had. Goku had a feeling Goten would. “There’s this guy I’ve been keeping an eye on lately. He’s got some insane power within him, more than he realizes. I have a hunch he’ll be entering the Tournament next week.”

"Who, you mean me?" Goten pointed to himself with his mouth full. 

"Nope. You're far better than he is right now, but this is something that's been in the back of my mind for a bit now."

Though he didn’t say this aloud, Goku had another reason he wanted to enter the Tournament. A lesson that his own master had taught him long ago. 

“A hunch?” Chi-Chi asked, somewhat worried. She had gotten used to the peace again. They all had. The last thing she wanted was another creep with an inflated ego dragging her boys into another universal death battle. “Sounds like bad news to me.”

“No need to worry. This guy’s totally pure of heart.” Goku replied, easing his wife’s fears.

“So who is he then?” Goten asked. “Do we know him?”

Goku flashed his signature wide grin. “Sorry! Not telling. You’ll have to wait and see for yourself!”

Goten slouched back in his seat and frowned. “That’s lame. You’re no fun.”

“We’ll have to train for the Tournament just to be sure! I have a feeling this is gonna be a fun one!”

“Yeah!” 

“I had a feeling this day would come sooner or later.” Chi-Chi said, sighing slightly.

It was tough for her seeing her baby boy growing up into a man. He was almost done high school, in a loving committed relationship, and now following in his father’s footsteps as a fighter. Soon he’d be out of the house and out on his own. The thought almost made her tear up, but she supported him nonetheless.

The Son matriarch excused herself from the dinner table to hurry into the hall closet and pulled out a large white box with a bow on it. 

Upon returning, Chi-Chi glanced to Goku for a moment and then handed her son the box. “I know your eighteenth birthday isn’t for a little while, but I… _we_ wanted you to have this before your big day. I made it myself.”

Goten raised an eyebrow at the box, shaking it slightly. It didn’t sound like a game or anything like that was inside. Now he was really curious. He carefully lifted the lid off of the box to see a brand new gi. His current one was fine and all, but it was getting a little too small and worn out over the past months of consistent training. 

“Whoa! This is…” He gasped.

It was an orange gi, much like his father had worn for decades. But what made it different from Goku’s was instead of blue, Goten’s new gi had a black undershirt, and matching black belt, wristbands and boots. 

"Check out the back," Goku added.

Goku's eyes widened. On the back of his new gi was the 'Go' symbol, like his father used to wear.

"That symbol means you're officially my student." Goku said and happily put a hand on his son's shoulder. "You deserve it, son. Besides, someone's gotta carry on my old colors!"

Goten smiled as wide as could be as he lifted the gi out of the box to get a better look at it. “This is great! Thank you so much! I’m gonna go try it on!!” He said and ran to his bedroom to change. 

Goku and Chi-Chi idled about in the meantime, cleaning up from dinner when the teenaged Saiyan returned shortly after. 

Chi-Chi’s eyes lit up like stars while Goku proudly beamed from beside her. 

“Oh, look at you! You look so handsome!” Chi-Chi gushed, fussing all over her son despite his protests. “You look just like your father did when he and I reunited at the Tournament all those years ago! Ahh, those were the days~!”

“Yup! Lookin’ just like his old man!” Goku said. 

Except for the hair, 

Goten had recently changed his hairstyle to stand out from his father. He loved his dad dearly, but he was his own person.

Instead of his father’s signature palm-tree hairstyle, Son Goten let his hair grow way out. It still shot out in most directions, but was now much longer and shaggier, reaching the back of his neck. He liked it a lot more. Even better, Marron said it made him look 'super cute'. So he decided to stick with it!

“Training begins tomorrow!” 

"Good luck, boys! Goten, listen to your father's instructions, okay?"

"I gotcha, Mom!" Goten smirked. He could feel the adrenaline already. He couldn’t wait.

His dream was coming true.

* * *

The next day, Son Goku came into Goten’s room bright and early, ready to start.

They didn’t have much time to prepare! He found the teen was curled up in a ball, clutching his pillow for dear life. 

“Rise and shine, kiddo!” Goku swung open the curtains, bringing the hot bright rays of sunlight right onto Goten’s face. 

Goten winced and half-opened one eye. “...Dad? It’s ...7 AM! On a _Saturday._ Come back in like three hours.” Goten grimaced and then pulled the covers over his head, hoping his father would go away. It was too early for this! He was in the middle of an awesome dream too! 

“No way. We’ve only got six days till the tournament! We’re gonna train for three days, and then rest for three days. You can sleep all you want then!” Goku said and yanked the covers off the bed entirely. “We’re getting breakfast out on the road, so get up or you’ll miss it!” 

Goten groaned even louder than before, finally sitting up. The teen rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. His hair shot out in every direction even more so than normal. Under most circumstances he wouldn’t mind early morning training, but his bed was too comfy to leave it right now! If he went back to sleep now, maybe he could continue the dream he was having! “Can’t today be a rest day?”

“Nope. Now be outside in ten minutes or your mother said no dinner for you!” Goku grinned teasingly, knowing that was his son’s weakness.

“Oh come onnn! That’s-- ugggh. _Fiiine!_ ” Goten whined. 

After brushing his teeth (while still half asleep) Goten threw on his favorite t-shirt with a big ‘10’ on the front and old sweatpants.. Knowing how their sparring sessions usually went, he just hoped it wouldn’t get ruined. 

He tiredly dragged his feet out to the kitchen where his mother was waiting for him. 

“Never shoulda said I wanna this stupid Tournament…” He mumbled to himself and yawned again. It was too early to train! 

Chi-Chi shook her head, laughing. “Oh hush. It’s not that bad. You know how your father gets in times like this.”

“Yeah, yeah. He could’ve at least waited another hour though!” Goten said and then went outside to see his father talking with Gohan as little Pan ran around at their feet.

“Hey, Goten.” Gohan said, with a wave. “I see Dad’s puttin’ you through the ringer, huh?” Gohan chuckled when he saw his brother drag his feet out onto the grass. “I was down that road plenty of times growing up.” 

Goku had traded his signature orange gi for a blue gi with dark bluish-green pants, black shoes and orange wristbands. He still dearly treasured the Turtle School colors, but wanted something different for a change. 

“Uncle Goten!!” Pan cried happily. The toddler wore a little red gi, a present she got from Goku and Chi-Chi for Christmas the previous winter. Pan jumped into the air and came flying at him like a football player trying to take down the quarterback. 

Goten braced himself for the hug just as Pan slammed into him, laughing. “Hey, squirt!”

“I’m not a squirt, I grew two inches!” 

Pan giggled. She loved her uncle so much. He was like a big kid, but also an adult! Pan didn’t really get how that was possible, but she just wanted to be just like him. He showed her all the funnest games, and always knew all the coolest places to go! Plus whenever he visited he always snuck her candy when Gohan wasn’t looking. 

“Guess what Uncle Goten? Dad says I can enter theToonament!” 

Goten couldn’t help but laugh at her pronunciation of the word tournament. “He did? You’re sure it’s okay if she enters, Gohan?”

Gohan nodded. “When she heard Mr. Satan used to be the Champ, it’s all she wanted to do since. There’s no Junior Division this time, but she’s a lot stronger than she looks. Plus, we’ll all be there anyway. So no harm done.”

Pan tugged on Goten’s pant leg. “Is it true you’re comin’ fishin’ with us?” 

“Sure is, Pan! Come on! You can ride on my shoulders!” Goten said and picked the little one up. She felt so tall!

“Alright, we’re heading off! See ya soon, Gohan!” Goku said. Pan cheered while Goten smirked and pumped his fists. Now that he was fully awake, he was ready for action.

Gohan trusted his father more than anyone else in the world. He went over to affectionately pat his daughter’s head. “Bye, Panny. Be good for Grandpa and Uncle Goten!”

“Okay Daddy!” 

And with that, the three were off. Gohan watched them go and then went back inside for his morning coffee.

The three followed the dirt path to a pretty meadow nearby. Dew glistened on the blades of grass, as the sun continued making its way over the mountain horizon. A river gently flowed into a waterfall that spilled into a sprawling crystal clear lake.. It brought back a wave of nostalgia for Goku as he could remember the countless times he went here to fish with Grandpa Gohan growing up. 

Goten placed Pan down and stretched as the toddler immediately ran over to the river’s edge and stared in awe. 

"Alright before we start training, whaddya say we get some breakfast? I’m starving!" Goku said, already prepping. 

"Sure! I got it covered! I’ll get us some fish!”

"My favorite!” Goku said. No matter how many times he ate Paozu tuna, it didn’t get old.

In the meantime, Goku gathered firewood and then fired a tiny ki blast to start a fire. Pan helped by throwing sticks to make it bigger. He placed three large wooden stakes over the fire, one for each of them to roast their breakfast on. 

Goten got down to his boxers and dove into the river. It was cold. Really cold. Yet refreshing once his body adjusted. If he wasn't fully awake yet, he was now. The teen swam around a bit until some huge fish caught his eye. Common for this area, the Paozu fish were at least five times his size, and normally blue and white in color (though there were other colorations as well). Four of them spotted Goten at once and rushed towards their prey, each with the intent to swallow him whole. 

He floated there, waiting for the right moment. As the first approached, he swam down and kicked it in the side, killing it instantly. The teen then disposed of the other three aquatic attackers in a similar fashion.

Goten swam around and gathered his food. One for each of them and one extra! They could split the last one. 

With their breakfast caught, the three generations of Sons sat around the fire, enjoying the morning together while they ate their breakfast in typical Saiyan fashion. 

Goku burped and rubbed his stomach upon finishing. “Man, that hit the spot! Now it’s time for training!” 

“I wanna train too, Grandpa!” Pan exclaimed. 

Goku ruffled Pan’s hair, making her giggle. “You like flying, right?” He asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Mhmm!” The four-year old gleefully said, raising her little hands into fists. 

“Alright, well how about this? I want you to fly around the world as fast as you can!”

Pan’s little eyes lit up. “Really? Okay! Can Uncle Goten come with me??!”

Goten laughed and knelt down to be on eye level with the toddler. “I’d love to, Panny, but I gotta train! Next time I’ll go with you! And I’ll show you something real cool!” 

“Pinky promise?” She said, holding up her little finger.

“Of course.” Goten grinned and they shook on it.

“Alright, bye Grandpa! Bye Uncle Goten!! I’ll be back soon!!” Pan waved and took off to the east. 

Once Pan was out of sight, the Son boys could truly focus on their training.

“So, what’s the plan??” 

"Okay, Goten. First, I need you to power up as high as you can possibly go." Goku folded his arms and smiled confidently. "I know things have been easy in these peace times, but I wanna see the progress you've made. 

Goten nodded. He had occasionally sparred with his father, but the teen did his most intense training with Trunks. 

Goku had full faith in his son. Though Goten was suppressing his energy, Goku could feel the sheer amount of power he had within him. In his fight with Buu, even as a child, Goten showed glimpses having more potential than even Gohan. At only seven years old, he became a Super Saiyan just by sparring for fun. And when fused together, Gotenks was one of the strongest fighters in the entire universe.

"...Alright, then. Here goes!" Goten smirked. He then took a deep breath and let out a mighty roar as his power skyrocketed. "HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A wild golden aura erupted around the teenager's body while lighting violently sparked around him.

Goten's muscles bulged while his hair stood completely upright, becoming sharp and jagged. First, Goten's eyes turned to an emerald green. Then, his dark black hair became the signature golden-yellow. The lightning increased in intensity as Goten didn't stop there and kept powering up until a burst of light shot from the teens body.

There stood Son Goten in a fully-powered Super Saiyan 2 state. The splitting image of his father. His facial features were relaxed and he was in complete control of his energy; a far cry from ten years ago when he had gotten carried away at the Tournament.

"How's this?" Goten asked, smirking slightly, his voice now more gruff. “At first, it took a lot of rage to transform, like I had to picture Majin Buu hurting Mar or Mom again. But it’s easy now!”

"Amazing, Goten! I'm so proud of you!" Goku beamed with pride at how far his son has come. Goten was much further along than Goku thought. He wouldn't be surprised if his son was on the edge of unlocking Super Saiyan 3! And if the Saiyan was being honest, he could sense that there was even more power in his son, he just couldn't bring it out just yet.

"Me and Trunks are just about equals."

Equals?! They were _equals_? If that really was the case, Goku could truly put his worries about leaving the earth to the next generation to rest. "No wonder You got so strong so fast!"

"How would you compare us to Majin Buu? Like a ballpark."

"Hard to say exactly, but you're definitely _much_ stronger than Vegeta and I were at the time. If both of you attacked together at full power, you very likely _c_ ould have beaten the form that you fought against in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But you know more than anyone how unpredictable Buu can be. If you get matched up against him, be careful. Even though he's a good guy now, you can't afford many mistakes against a guy like that.”

Goten pumped his fists happily. Was he really that powerful? He had no idea. That was insane to even think about. Could he really become stronger than his dad someday? "So, what's next? We gonna fight?"

"Yeah. Power down to normal. Goku said and slipped into a fighting stance. "Let's have a quick spar. This time, no transforming.”

"Huh? Are you sure? But you'll kick my ass!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I'm gettin' old ya know! Now come on.” 

Goten nodded and after a deep breath, his hair and eyes returned to their normal black color. He clenched his fists and then slipped into his own fighting stance. 

Goku smirked. “I’ll let you have the first move.”

“Fine by me!!” Goten instantly burst forward, appearing as only a blur. He swung a volley of powerful kicks directly at his father's face.

Goku dodged with ease but Goten was relentless. Kick after kick he didn't stop. That continued until Goku grabbed Goten by the leg, and prepared to counter. "Got ya."

"Not so fast!" With his other leg, Goten swung but that too was caught. Goten squirmed and fought to break loose, but Goku’s grip only tightened. Growling, Goten spread his arms wide, unleashing an Explosive Wave at point blank range. 

Goku was hit dead on and lost his grip, staggering back somewhat as Goten landed. "OWW! Good one! That actually hurt! But I'm not even getting started yet!" 

Goku vanished from sight and reappeared behind his son. Goten swerved around just in time to see his father pulling his fist back, ready to strike. 

However the blow went right through his son as if it were an illusion. 

“An afterimage...” Goku said, smirking.

Two copies of Goten reappeared to Goku’s side. Then, the real Goten appeared from above and swung a ferocious kick at Goku, but that too was nothing but an illusion. 

“W-What?!” Goten exclaimed and jumped backwards, searching around for his father’s energy.

"Over here!" Goku said from a few yards away, smiling mischievously with his arms crossed. “I invented that move, Goten! Ya gotta be better than that!!” 

Goten ran towards Goku again, but this time Goku vanished completely. The teen flipped backwards just as Goku came into sight, narrowly dodging the counter. Goten burst forward and immediately slammed Goku in the back of the head, this time hitting finally it’s mark. 

Goku was sent careening down towards the ground, but he caught himself and safely landed on his own two feet. He winced, rubbing his head where Goten hit him. 

Goten continued his assault, flying down towards his father and firing multiple energy waves at Goku.

Goku deflected the blasts away from himself, sending the blasts far away from the fight to explode in the distance. Goten charged a bigger blast in his left hand, firing it directly forward. Goku stayed absolutely still, waiting for Goten's blast. At the last moment, Goten curved the blast up and it exploded into multiple blasts that shot in every direction, wildly zig-zagging around without any sense of direction or course. 

Goku watched each blast intensely, waiting for the right moment. 

“ _He’s distracted_!” Goten blasted forwards, head first, into his father’s back. Pulling his arms back into the signature pose, Goten his hands together. “KAAAAA… MEEEEE…” The blue energy began to build as Goten’s ki spiked. “HAAAAA… MEEEEE…”

Goku recovered and came to a sliding halt on the grassy terrain. The Saiyan hadn’t felt this excited in years. Goku smirked and raised his power level to match Goten’s. Just then, Goten vanished. 

Goku’s eyes widened and crossed his arms over his face, just as Goten appeared in front of him.

“HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

The blast hit Goku dead on, creating a super massive explosion that could be felt all the way at the Son house from far away. 

Goten jumped backwards to gain distance. The teen hovered there, his senses on full awareness, waiting for his father to emerge from the smoke. A palm-tree hairstyle and bluish-green gi appeared through the smoke soon enough, completely unharmed. He was smiling! 

“I see you’ve finally mastered the Instant Transmission. Great work!” Goku grinned, folding his arms. He had to admit, the maneuver surprised him. 

The Instant Transmission technique. Goten had asked his father to teach him the attack when he restarted started his training about a year ago. Just about the time he stared dating Marron. 

“Yeah! Thanks again!” Goten said.

“You won’t fool me twice with that move though. Come on, let’s keep going!”

“You bet.”

They rushed each other at the same time and collided. A powerful yet invisible tremor shook the area as their fists met. The father and son duo crashed blow for blow as they rose higher in the air. Their attacks grew more intense the higher they went.

Eventually they disappeared, and could only be seen by the tremors echoing throughout the grassy training grounds. 

At first, Goten traded blows evenly with his dad, countering each blow with ease. But as their struggle continued, Goku slowly raised his power and started overwhelming his father. He managed to land a crushing blow to the gut, making Goten falter. Goku went to punch him but Goten phased out of the way, reappearing some significant distance away and hid his energy singal. 

_“Now’s my chance!”_

Goten got into position and powered up to full. In an instant he pulled his hands back, charged two blue blasts of ki in his hands and fired. The beam exploded in a marvelous blue light, hitting its target dead on. “Gotcha.”

Goten waited for movement. But when the smoke cleared and Goku was gone! The teen growled when he saw his father simply dusting off his gi on the grass below. 

_“Dammit! He’s not even hurt!”_

To Goku’s own surprise, he was just a bit out of breath. _”If I’m not careful, he actually may get the advantage..”_ He smirked and then raised his hands close to the center of his face with his fingers spread out toward his eyes. “This was fun, Goten, but you’re not winning this fight.”

Goten braced himself and shut his eyes. _“_ Oh crap!”

“SOLAR FLARE!”

A blinding white light exploded from the Saiyan father’s body as if a second sun was right there on the battlefield with them, covering everything in sight. 

Despite being temporarily blind, Goten’s other senses kicked into high gear. He felt where Goku was going to appear and attempted to counter, but missed every attack. Goku simply side-stepped or caught everything Goten threw at him. 

Goku smirked, reappearing right behind his son. "Come on! Focus! You're better than that, Goten!" He said right before flipping behind Goten and kneeing his son right in the back.

Goten was flown forward as he grunted from the impact of the hard hit, trying to regain control of his body as his sight finally began returning to him. 

Goku pursued his son, pounding him into the ground causing cracks and the ground itself to rise up from the impact. Goku then grabbed his son by the legs and threw him into the air. Goku flew straight up, stopping above Goten. He threw a punch at Goten but Goten managed to duck, countering with a jab to the gut.

Goku vanished and kicked his son upwards, and with a flare his energy unleashed a monstrous kiai that had Goten flying backwards, unable to recover. 

A boot connected with the boy’s face and he was sent shooting towards the ground yet again. 

“Try and stop this one!!” Goku cried and unleashed a volley of rapid-fire blasts. Goten’s head was still spinning from the kick, so he didn’t have time to block the dozens of golden Ki spheres that crashed into his body one after another seemingly without end. 

Finally, Goku built up one last, super-large energy ball for the final attack. 

Goten had just enough time to land on his feet and catch the ball of ki. He grunted as he felt himself being pushed back, but with a flare of his aura--almost turning Super Saiyan until he remembered the rule, managed to send it flying upwards, eventually exploding high in the sky. 

Goku floated above him with his hands on his hips, smiling proudly. 

Goten heaved and huffed, now feeling exhausted as if he sweat from his brow. He really could have kept going, but decided against it and shook his head. “I’m done for now. You win....” He said and plopped down on the grass.

The fight was over. Goku grinned and flashed dual victory signs. “You did amazing, Goten. Really had me there!” 

“One of these days, I swear, the shoe is gonna be on the other foot!” Goten declared in between heavy breaths. At least his shirt didn’t get ruined. 

_“And I think it’ll be sooner rather than later.”_ Goku smiled and sat down next to Goten on the grass as they waited for Pan to come back. 

Only six days remained until the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament! The countdown to find the strongest was underway! 


	2. Goten's Resolve

_“Train hard, study well, eat well and sleep well. That is the Turtle Hermit way to learn!”_

Those were the words Master Roshi had told Goku and Krillin during their first day of martial arts training all those years ago. That motto had stuck with Goku his entire life, and molded it into how he trained both himself and his sons throughout their lives, even to this day. 

It was break time from training. Father and son were lying in the grass with their hands behind their heads, watching the fluffy clouds roll by. Pan wasn’t due back for a few more minutes going by the speed of her approaching energy, so they took the time to relax for a bit. 

Neither really spoke for a while, just listening to the sounds of nature. Birds chirped happily, the wind softly rustling the leaves above their heads, and the quaint sound of the river flowing nearby. 

"What’re we doing next?”

It was Son Goten who finally spoke up, breaking the silence, not breaking his gaze from the clouds. Goten knew his father likely had an intense training schedule planned, but he was ready. 

“Well, besides our regular sparring, our next step-- is to help you reach Super Saiyan 3.”

“Me? Reach level three? Seriously?” Goten quickly sat up, pointing to himself with a dumbfounded look. 

“Of course!” Goku replied, sitting up as well. “That’s been your goal from the start since you began training again, right? And after what you showed me earlier, I think all that’s left is for you to push for the top.”

“Easier said than done! Trust me, I’ve been trying, it ain’t working!” Goten said. 

“I can feel it in your energy, Goten. You just gotta break through that last barrier. Remember what I always taught you: the power comes in response to a need, not a desire."

“How did it work for you? Like how did you reach level three?”

Goku looked up to the sky for a few moments, trying to recall just how he ascended beyond Super Saiyan 2 back in Other World.

“Super Saiyan 3 was much different than the previous two forms. While levels one and two required intense rage--in most cases, level three was a different beast entirely. It took intense training and complete mastery of Super Saiyan 2. At the time, I was wondering how I could go even further beyond or if it was even possible. I had missed you guys so, so much. One day, I was training with this guy called Pikkon to keep my mind off of things. And I kept feeling this really tiny tugging feeling deep inside.” Goku pointed to his stomach, and mimicked a back-and-forth motion with his hands. “And over the years of focus and training, the more I fought the more I felt it. So I worked towards that. I kept pulling back every time I felt that pull. Harder and harder, until--” he made a fist and then opened it-- “Bam! I unleashed all my energy once. And that’s when it happened.”

“...I don’t get it.” Pulling? It all sounded like crap, if he was being honest. But to be fair, he probably wouldn’t be able to explain the feeling either. 

“Just try it out. I know you did this earlier. Remember how you went level three as Gotenks, and combine that with what I told you.” Goku stayed in his cross-legged position, while Goten jumped up to his feet.

The teen took a deep breath. “Alright. Here I go…!”

Goten bent his knees and let out a mighty roar that reached the heavens. His muscles bulged and once again electricity swirled around the teen as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2, bringing his ki to its utmost limits. The earth itself seemingly began trembling in fear of the awesome display of raw power.

_‘This next energy… has to come from deep inside! Push hard to find it!’_

The words that Goku had said to him and Trunks that day long ago echoed in his mind. The same words from when they took a break from learning the Fusion technique to see a first-hand demonstration of the ultimate Super Saiyan transformation.

 _“I did it back then, so I can do it now!”_ Goten told himself. He gritted his teeth hard and when he closed his eyes, he could almost see the visage of a Great Ape roaring. As he continued powering up, he felt a tiny, almost insignificant tug from within. That miniscule flicker deep in his stomach was like a just-barely-lit candle. _“There!”_

This was it. He had found it! The tremors began increasing in ferocity as the ground cracked beneath him and small rocks rose up into the air. The ‘flame’ from within grew in size and heat. Goku watched on, smiling with pride.

But just as he had it, he lost it. Goten’s golden hair reverted to its original black color and he dropped to his knees. The stones that floated around him fell back to the earth and everything was quiet again. Panting and out of breath, the disheartened teenager cursed under his breath and he slammed the ground with his fist, causing it to shatter beneath him.

“I… I can’t do it, Dad! I just can’t! Nothing I try is working! I’m just not strong enough to turn Super Saiyan 3!!"

For the last eight months, Goten tried and failed to ascend. He thought he wasn’t making any progress at all, but that was usually the case with self evaluation: you judge yourself much harder. To Goku, however, he noticed as clear as day that his son was making leaps and bounds of progress in strength. 

Goku went to console his son, gently putting a hand on each of his shoulders. “Hey, don't be that way! It’s totally okay! You _are_ strong enough, Goten. Remember, you were the youngest Super Saiyan _ever_ , and reached Super Saiyan 2 at only fifteen! You were right there! I promise you!! It took me six years to reach level three, and I was _dead!_ You're doing great.” Goku said, and it seemed to encourage his son going by the faint grin that dared to appear on the teen’s face. ”Let’s switch gears. How ‘bout we try some image training instead?” 

“Image training? What the heck is that?” Goten looked completely lost. 

Goku put his hand on his chin to think how to explain it. It was one of those things where it was easy to understand, but putting into words was a bit more complicated. But after a moment, it came to him. “Basically, it’s kinda like meditating, but you project an image of yourself in your mind. Then, you link up with someone else using telepathy, and fight that way.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. How do you get stronger just by thinking about it?” Goten flatly said, causing Goku to chuckle in response. Much like himself at that age, Goten was never one to mince words. 

“Just trust me, Goten. Meditation is a big part of getting stronger too.” Goku said and crossed his arms, keeping the same grin. “And besides, if we do this image training, you might get to see my secret ultimate technique.”

Now Goten was interested. It never took much to convince him. “Really? What’s it look like?!”

“You won’t know unless you try it out!” Goku goaded his son further. In all honesty, the new technique he developed was a finishing move, meant for a new enemy in case one ever came. It normally took a lot out of him, but just showing Goten once wouldn’t hurt. 

Just as they were about to continue however, the two Saiyans sensed a familiar energy source rapidly approaching. Goku had sensed it from far off from a while ago, but he could see that his son was too preoccupied to notice until now. 

“Guess we’ll save the image training for later then!” Goku said and jumped back to his feet. 

Still seated in the grass and leaning backwards on his hands, Goten turned to the direction of the approaching person. It was far too large to be Pan’s. He knew who this was. The teen’s wide smile returned as another young man with short lavender hair wearing a sleeveless yellow-and black over a black undershirt and black pants dropped down on the grass in front of his oldest friend. 

"Some early morning training I see?" Trunks said. 

“Hey bro! What brings you by our neck of the woods?” Goten asked. Still a little sore from training, he held out his hand and Trunks pulled him up. 

Trunks smirked, crossing his arms. “I heard through the grapevine that you were gonna enter the Tournament next week. Tryin’ to sneak a win by without telling’ me?” He raised an eyebrow at his friend. Knowing Goten like he did, he figured there wasn’t any malicious intent. 

“Ah, Mar told you? Sorry about that.” Goten replied with a sigh. “I legitimately thought you already knew and planned on entering. I meant to tell you, really!” Between spending hours with Marron after school on their date yesterday, the excitement over his new gi the night before, and then the morning training, he didn’t really get an opportunity. 

“It’s fine. I’m just glad to be out of my house. My dad hasn’t shut the hell up about it since! He was grilling me all morning! God, I had to practically throw Bulla at him just for a momentary distraction then I just bailed.” Trunks threw his hands up in frustration. His family got on his last damn nerve sometimes. 

“I hear that. This one over here,” Goten said, gesturing to his father with his thumb, “pulled me out of bed at the crack of dawn while I was in the middle of an awesome dream!”

“Oh quit complaining.” Goku scolded his son while Goten shrugged.

Trunks snickered. “An awesome dream, you say? What kinda dream was it?” 

Goten shot him a dirty look, but before he could think of a comeback, a little toddler dressed in a red gi flew in and landed in the middle of them. 

“I’m back Grandpa!!” Pan chirped, raising her little fists in the air. “I flew around the whoooole world again, just like you said!”

With that signature Son grin of his, Goku smiled down at her. “That’s amazing, Pan! That's your fastest time yet!”

Pan’s dark eyes lit up at hearing that she was getting better. “Think I’ll be ready for the Toonament?” She asked, innocently tilting her head to the side. 

“Wait, Pan, you’re seriously going to enter the Tournament? There’s no Junior Division, don’t tell me she’s gonna fight with the rest of us!” Trunks was baffled. Pan nodded up at him, her smile still as wide as could be. She didn’t seem to have a care in the world. 

Goku proudly pat his granddaughter on the head. “Don’t worry about her. She may not win, but she’ll do just fine!” 

“She might end up doing better than Goten.” Trunks added.

“Very funny.” Goten dusted some blades of grass off of his pants, and glanced over to Trunks again, who teasing smirk only seemed to get bigger. The younger Saiyan sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “Dad, can we take a little break?”

“Sure, don’t go too far though. We’re gonna pick up where we left off in a bit.” Goku replied and Goten nodded in affirmation. 

The two teenaged Saiyans walked over to the riverbank for a private chat. They kept their voices low, so a certain little toddler didn’t accidentally overhear certain stuff and then go repeating it, which would end badly for the both of them. 

Trunks stood peering over the rushing waters with his hands shoved into his vest pockets. It was mesmerizing.. His phone buzzed, but decided it wasn’t that important. Meanwhile Goten put his hands behind his head and leaned on the tree nearby, staring up at the branches above. The sun was shining high in the sky; its warm light breaking through the gaps between the trees.

When he was small, he used to play a game where he had to only stay in the shaded parts and couldn’t touch where the sun hit. He smiled at the memory for a moment as his thoughts drifted back to the upcoming main event. 

“So, you gonna enter?” 

Trunks blew air out his nostrils and smirked. “You bet your ass I am. I’m not just gonna let you just walk in and sweep the competition against a bunch of nobodies! I’ll win, just like I did last time. If only Mr. Satan was entering, I’d smack him into next month.” 

“Yeah right!” Goten fired back and puffed out his chest a bit, the confidence in his voice building.. “The outcome won’t be the same as last time, I can promise you that. I’ve been training constantly!” 

“HA!” Trunks scoffed. “Good one, man. If by ‘training’, you mean you’ve just been getting handsy with Marron all the freakin’ time, then sure! Meanwhile, I’ve _actually_ been training!” Trunks said, with his usual smug smile. He felt a little bad, but busting on Goten was too easy. 

Goten’s whole face flushed a scarlet color at how nonchalantly Trunks could just bring up what he did with his girlfriend! In private! Any bravado he had in that moment fizzled right out. “H-Hey!! Mar and I aren’t getting handsy!!” Goten blurted out louder than he intended and then swiftly covered his mouth with his hands. 

A blatant lie.

Trunks tried not to burst out laughing as Goten looked towards Pan, hoping she didn’t overhear him and then go repeating it to Videl or Gohan. Or worse, his mother. Not that she would get mad, just that her teasing comments would only get worse!

“Cut the bullshit, Goten. I'm no fool. We’ve been friends for like, seventeen years, and I know when you’re lying. Even after all this time, you still have no poker face. And Marron isn’t exactly the best at keeping something like that hidden either.”

Was he really that obvious?! Goten kicked himself for being such an open book. He huffed and kicked a nearby pebble into the river. 

“Look, no shame! I’m proud of you, man. Good for you. Marron’s a real catch!” Trunks said and proudly patted Goten on the back.

Trunks almost figured Goten would fire right back with a comeback of his own, likely about all those vulgar girls who kept throwing themselves at him at school. It wasn’t his fault he was so good looking!

Trunks may have had the outer confidence and charisma of his mother, but like his father Vegeta, Trunks was a bit of a prude when it came down to it, for the lack of a better word.

He was all talk, as Marron had pointed out. 

However Goten’s gaze didn’t leave the gentle flowing river, his eyebrows furrowed as if he were lost in thought. Trunks’ face fell. “Hey, my bad, man. I didn’t mean it that way. I really am happy for you.”

“Huh?” Goten blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He put a hand behind his head with an apologetic smile. “Oh, don’t worry, it’s fine. I should be the one apologizing. I’m just… really distracted.”

“You alright, bro?”

Goten didn’t respond immediately, but after a moment he slowly nodded. “I dunno why, but I’m getting really nervous about this Tournament. I’ve hit a wall trying to reach Super Saiyan 3, and it’s stressing me out. Nothing’s working, and I don’t know what to do. At this rate, I’m afraid I’ll end up fighting my dad in the first round and getting wiped out like some chump."

Trunks knew how Goten felt. Living up to Vegeta’s expectations was tough at times. And frustrating. He also had no luck on reaching the third level. What came easy to them while fused together proved to be their ultimate challenge while separate. But he wasn’t giving up. And he wasn’t about to let Goten give up either. “Tell me something, Goten. Why did you choose to start training again?” He knew the answer fully well, but wanted to hear Goten say it.

“Why does _that_ matter?”

“Just humor me.”

Goten sighed, and then his lips curled into a smile when he thought of a certain pretty blonde. “Mar.” Her name rolled off his tongue effortlessly. “Mar is the reason. She’s the reason I want to get stronger. She means the entire world to me. I’d do anything to keep that smile of hers safe."

After the fight against Majin Buu, Son Goten slowly grew out of fighting.

Sure, he trained for exercise or if he had nothing else to do, but it wasn’t much of a priority for him until he started dating Marron. Once they became a couple, it was like a lightbulb went off in the boy’s head. He knew what he had to do--what he _wanted_ to do. And so he trained intensely, day after day. To prevent anything like the Majin Buu incident from happening ever again. 

Feeling a second wind, and not wanting to be left behind, Trunks soon joined him as well. It wasn’t long before Goten had closed the gap between them, and together the boys broke through the first Super Saiyan barrier- finally reaching Super Saiyan 2. 

“Look how far you’ve come since then. Marron may be a loudmouth, but she’s a true ride-or-die girl. If there’s anyone who doesn’t care where you place in the Tournament, it’s her.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Goten replied, smiling. 

“I’m far from being the best at pep talks, but I know for a fact that you’re much stronger than you think. I wouldn’t count yourself out just yet. Forcing Super Saiyan 3 won’t help things either. It’ll happen, man. For both of us. Basically, what I’m getting at is; it’s just a Tournament. We have our whole lives to surpass our dads. Let’s just make this one a fun reunion where there’s no genocidal egomaniacs for once.”

Goten truly started to feel better. “Thanks, man. Really.” He said and the duo did their signature double fist bump. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” 

Goten turned, eyeing his friend suspiciously. Whenever Trunks Briefs uttered the words ‘I have an idea’ it usually was always something insane, but he decided to hear him out. “Lay it on me.”

“Why don’t we enter as Gotenks? Nobody could stop us that way, not even your dad!” Trunks said excitedly, pumping his fists. “I don’t care about the prize money either, so when we win, I’d just give you my half.”

Goten was touched. Trunks really was a true friend. Sure, they busted on each other constantly, to the point where outsiders may think they disliked each other, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. When it came down to it, they had each other’s back. 

“I appreciate it, really, but… I can’t. I want to go up against my dad with my own strength. If we won the Tournament that way, I’d feel like I cheated. Besides, the fusion only lasts for thirty minutes; less if we went full power. And then we’d have to wait a whole hour to be able to fuse again, so it’s not exactly practical.”

“Shit, you’re right. I forgot about that.” Trunks replied, scratching his head. His phone buzzed from his pocket again, but ignored it. “Was worth a shot!”

After the third time his phone buzzed, Trunks picked up and immediately got an earful from his mother, ordering him to come home. He groaned and quickly hung up. For a moment he considered tossing his stupid phone into the river. But used his better judgement and shoved it back into his pocket.

“Well that’s my cue. Gotta get going before I really get in trouble. My mom just realized I snuck out. Besides, I should let you get back to training.”

“Good luck. You’re gonna need it.”

Trunks chuckled. “Next time I’ll see you it’ll be Tournament day. I hope you’ll be ready, man. It’s gonna be me versus you in the final round.” Trunks said with a smirk. “Oh, and tell Marron I said hi.”

“You can count on that.” Goten replied. “And sure.”

A translucent white colored aura surrounded Trunks’ body. He waved and he took off to the west like a torpedo. And like that he was gone over the horizon.

Goku came up, with Pan trotting along behind him. “Feelin’ up for some lunch before we continue?”

“You bet!” 

* * *

Two days had passed since then. Only four days remained until the big day.

Feeling revitalized, Son Goten continued his training. The day quickly approached, and he wanted to be ready. Super Saiyan 3 or not. The young half Saiyan blitzed back and forth, kicking and punching ferociously into the air, appearing only as a blue to the untrained eye. He kept vanishing and reappearing across the whole sky, leaving a golden trail in his tracks. Lighting swirled around his body like a thunderstorm. Goten fired blasts forward, and teleported in front of his own oncoming attacks and blocked at the last possible second. 

On both of his wrists and ankles, he wore large, red colored weighted training bands. Each one had twenty-five tons of force. One hundred tons total. And yet, Son Goten made it look easy.

Meanwhile, a small hot-pink colored air jet sped towards Mt. Paozu. On the side of the left wing had the number 303 written in big black font. The opposite side sported the signature Capsule Corporation logo. 

Bubbly pop music blared from the radio as the teenage girl with hair tied into twin tails piloting the car enthusiastically sang along. She had sunglasses resting on top of her head and wore a small pink crop top and blue short-shorts that showed off her fit, athletic figure. The blonde was giddy with excitement- she was planning to surprise Goten during his training today. She could already picture his adorably stupid face, and giggled to herself just thinking about it! 

From the sky Marron could see Goku and Gohan’s homes sitting side by side, in front of Grandpa Gohan’s old nut. It made a picturesque sight for the blonde. She wondered if she’d be living out here with Goten in a little house of their own someday, smiling happily at the thought.

Just then, shockwaves shook the air car violently back and forth, but Marron was no chump when it came to this. She easily got the vehicle under control and continued on her path. Sure, she knew how to fly now, and her fear of heights was long gone, but she still overall preferred traveling this way. The wind while flying was still a bit too much for her. Unless of course, she got to ride on the Nimbus with a certain boy.

Out of the corner of her light blue eyes, Marron saw a flicker of gold. She could just barely see, but she knew. High in the air appearing like a golden star in the middle of the day. It was beautiful. The blonde smiled as she lowered in altitude as she approached a field next to a river located nearby from the two homes, touching down on the grass a few moments later. 

Marron hopped out of the vehicle and stretched, taking in the clean air of the country and the quietness of nature. She was a city girl at heart, but in some ways this came pretty close. The blonde pressed the button on the side of her jet and with a puff of smoke, the jet returned to its capsule. She moved the sunglasses to her face to cover from the sun. Once her eyes adjusted, Marron pulled out the ribbons from her hair and shook her head from side to side, freely allowing her blonde locks to cascade down to her shoulders. Much better, she felt, 

She squinted and looked up to see if she could see him, but the sub was too bright even with her sunglasses. 

Just then, as if on cue, a golden haired boy dropped down on the grass in front of her. He wore a white muscle shirt with blue sweatpants, and his signature yellow boots. “Hey, babe!”

"Hey yourself, tough guy~" Marron cooed, her cheeks turning warm at the sight of her boyfriend's appearance. She couldn’t help but gawk. He was pratically glowing! Her blue eyes glanced all over his bulging muscles, and for a moment, she wondered if it was more than the summer heat that made her feel hot all of a sudden. If he stared at her with that grin any longer she might just jump him right then and there. Marron shook off her dirty idea and gently smiled at him. “I hope I’m not interrupting your training. I just wanted to see you..."

“Nah, perfect timing actually. Was gonna do one more thing then take a break. It’s great to see you, Mar.” Still in the Super Saiyan 2 state, Goten approached the blonde, lifted her chin slightly and kissed her forehead. Seeing Marron was _exactly_ what he needed right now. A warm smile curled onto the boy’s lips. “I’d hug you right now, but I’m all gross and sweaty from training.” 

Marron giggled, and ran her freshly manicured fingers through her hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll have time for that later!” She winked at him and he grinned even wider. But when she noticed he was alone, she was a little confused. Not too long ago, she sensed another ki with Goten, who she assumed was his dad. “Oh! Where’s Goku? I thought he’d be with you.”

“Dad? He’s out doing some solo training somewhere in the wilderness. We sparred earlier, but said we should train separately for a little bit. So he got me this heavy training gear. I’ve been out here pretty much all day. After today though, I’m all done training until the Tournament. My dad recommended that I should rest my muscles a bit beforehand so I don’t mess myself up for the fights. I’m free tomorrow, so let’s go somewhere!”

Marron clasped her hands together happily. “Oh, that sounds amazing!”

“Then it’s a date.”

But for now, he had to get back to work. He removed the weights from his wrists and ankles, placing them back in their box. With a click of the button on the side, the box returned to its capsule form. 

Sighing with relief, Goten stretched his arms and legs as Marron watched. He punched the air a few times, satisfied with the result. She loved watching him. Not just because she generally preferred watching fights over fighting herself, the blonde genuinely loved watching her Goten grow and get stronger. She was so happy for him. 

Next, he moved to doing ten thousand push-ups wearing a fifty ton turtle shell on his back, courtesy of Master Roshi. It was a bit of a struggle getting it on, but he managed. Marron sat on top of the shell, her long legs dangling off to the side. She almost wanted to mess with him, but didn’t want her Goten to get distracted when he looked so serious.. So instead she just gave him support. It was getting warmer out, but the mountain breeze made the humidity doable. She didn’t care if her hair got frizzy. 

“Ok, here goes!!”

Fifty tons on your back was heavier than he thought. Harder than the previous exercise, if he was being honest. But transforming into Super Saiyan 2 made it much more doable. In his training, Goten had discovered a form, not quite Super Saiyan 3, but something beyond Super Saiyan 2. However that form was for another day. He wanted to perfect the second level as much as possible.

He started off strong, but about halfway through he really started to feel the strain. But this was normal for him. Unfortunately, it didn’t get any easier from then on. Normally, it was child’s play. But coupled with wearing a heavy turtle shell on his back, it was no easy task. Still, Goten thought it was fun. 

He counted off the numbers, quickly approaching his goal of ten-thousand. 

“Hey~~” Marron hummed, cutely twirling a strand of hair in between her thumb and index finger. “You’re doing an awesome job! When you finish, I’ll give you a present~”

“What kind?”

“You’ll just have to see, so get back to work~” She said, giggling. 

“Easy for you to say, you’re just sitting up there while I do the work!” Goten joked as he continued his workout.

”Oh shut it.” Marron giggled.

The minutes rolled by. Marron happily timed him. And soon he was in the final stretch. 

“9,999…. 10,000!! Aaaand, done!” Goten cried out and practically collapsed onto the grass, drenched in sweat. His arms felt like jelly. In between his heavy breaths, he laughed slightly. He could feel he was progressing. A little more each day. He recalled what Trunks and his father told him, which only fueled his refound drive further. 

“You beat your record! Congrats, sweetheart!” Marron happily said. Goten winced with a smile, almost losing his balance. If it weren’t for Marron helping him up, he very well might have. With a grunt, Goten dropped the ten ton turtle shell, cracking the ground around it upon impact. She happily pecked him on the cheek for a job well done. 

He dropped back to base form--his hair and eyes now their original black color. “I’m exhausted…” He grabbed a fruit from a nearby tree and ate it whole. And then loudly burped. Goten sheepishly smiled. “That hit the spot…”

Marron giggled, walking up to him with her hands behind her back. “Well, I’m a woman of my word. Time for your surprise. Okay~ Close your eyes.”

“Why should I? You might play a trick on me.” 

Marron pouted. “Rude. I’d never do that!” Her voice came out squeakier than she intended but it just made him smile bigger. He thought her voice was adorable.

“There. They’re closed.” Goten said, still grinning. He liked to playfully push her buttons; her cute pouting face made it worth it. “Now can I have a hint?” He sniffed the air, trying to guess. “Is it a snack?”

“No peeking. Or else.” Marron said in a demanding voice, but it still just came off as cute. 

Marron leaned up, and cupped Goten’s cheeks in her hands. Before he could respond, the blonde gently kissed him on the lips. It was only for a moment, but they were both smiling when she pulled back.

“Pretty great surprise.”

“You’re welcome.” She purred and they kissed again, deeper this time.

After breaking apart that time, she held his hand in hers as they walked along the riverbank, which led to a large lake with multiple branching paths. The same lake where he taught her how to fly. Marron smiled at the memory.

“I’m dying out here!” He took a whiff of his black muscle shirt and grimaced. “Ew. And I smell like crap too. I'm gonna take a swim and cool off. Wanna join me?” 

“I would, but I don’t have my bathing suit with me.”

“So?”

“ _So_ I’m not getting down to my underwear!” Marron huffed. 

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you in your underwear before. Besides, nobody else is around. We’re all alone out here.”

“T-T-This is different! Idiot Goten!” Marron said, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink color. She didn’t mind one bit if one thing led to another right then and there, but… but what if they got caught??! She’d die of embarrassment if that happened.

Goten only kept his smile; he could tell her imagination was running wild again. He threw off his clothes and laid them on the grass nearby. threw them in a pile nearby. He’d wash them later. Now down to just his boxers, he jumped high into the air and did a cannonball into the lake causing a big splash. He emerged a moment later, spitting water out of his mouth. The cold temperature instantly made him feel refreshed. It was like he could feel his sore muscles being healed. 

Marron dipped her feet into the water. Life didn’t get much better than this. She sighed blissfully and closed her eyes. “Hey~ Where should we go tomorrow? The waterpark? Aquarium?” 

No response.

“Goten?” She opened them again to see that he was gone. Cracking a smile, Marron tried to listen for where he could be. “...Come on out, you dork.”

Something touched her foot and she yelped. 

“Goten!!” Marron said again, the panic in her voice growing and she pulled her feet out of the water. She looked around, still nothing. She pouted. He was playing with her. Well she’ll show him. She had her own ways of playing with him. 

Just then, the teenaged Saiyan poked his head out from underwater and splashed the blonde right in the face. 

“Got ya!” He snickered.

She really didn’t have plans on going in the water. 

Until of course, he just declared war. 

“Oh, that’s _it_ . It is _so_ on.” 

“Bring it, Blondie.” Goten deviously smiled back as he disappeared underwater, preparing for his next attack.

Marron smirked and dove right in after him. 

She’d made him pay for that. 

* * *

Four more days rolled by. 

This was it. 

The 28th ‘Strongest Under the Heavens’ World Martial Arts Tournament had finally arrived. 

Skilled fighters who wanted to test their abilities against the best of the best. Devoted fans who wanted to see one of the world’s biggest events from across the planet. All flocked to Papaya Island. It was the most anticipated event on the planet. Even those who didn’t attend planned to have their eyes glued to the television and radio for this year’s competition. 

Krillin, 18, and Marron were the first of the group to arrive. The family of three stepped out of their red capsule jet and then returned it to their capsule. Roshi and Oolong were next. Marron happily greeted the old man with a hug, Master Roshi was practically her grandfather: always kind to her and gave her wise advice whenever she needed it. If Marron ever got into an argument with her parents, Roshi’s island was always her first stop. 

A blue aircar landed nearby, and out jumped Yamcha, wearing a yellow suit and his black hair tied back into a ponytail. Puar sat on his shoulder “Hey man! Good to see ya!” He greeted his old friend and then waved to 18 and Marron, his goddaughter. It felt like yesterday he was babysitting and telling her stories as a toddler , and now she was a beautiful young woman. Time really flies. 

“Yamcha! How are ya, man? You here to enter?” Krillin asked. 

Yamcha shook his head. “Me? No way. With all those Saiyans, and mostly likely Piccolo too, I’d just embarrass myself. I’m just gonna watch.”

“I’d think you’d do great, Uncle Yamcha!!” Marron exclaimed, coming to his defense. 

Yamcha smiled at her. “Never change, Marron.” The blonde giggled in reply. 

“By the way, have you seen Tien?” The former monk asked. 

Yamcha shook his head. “I mentioned the Tournament to him when I went to visit last month, but haven’t heard much since. Knowing Tien though, he’ll be here.”

18 looked around, honestly unconcerned with what they were talking about. 

She could tell Marron was preoccupied too. The teen kept fixing her hair in her pocket mirror, wanting it to be perfect. 

18 smiled. “ _Teenagers_ .” She fondly remembered those times when she was that age, just her and her twin brother against the whole world. “ _Are you here or not, 17? You better not have bailed.”_

“Goku said he’d meet us at the main gate. No use idling around here.” 

“Let’s get movin’ then!”

* * *

The Son family arrived at the southwestern side of the island. The family of seven, consisting of Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl and the Ox King all made their way towards the registration tables to meet up with their friends so the three could sign up. 

Goten felt nostalgic as he walked with his hands behind his head, wearing his new gi. This was the place he finally met his dad for the first time. Changed his life for the better. 

Pan clung to her grandfather’s pant leg, in awe of her surroundings. Everything looked so much fun!. Gohan and Videl prepped the toddler for today's fights the previous night. They were admittedly a little worried, but knew Pan could handle herself. And there were so many of their friends and family around--Gohan himself included-- that in the slim possibility of something going wrong, they’d intervene in an instant. 

“This place is really buzzing! Far cry from when I entered way back when.” Chi-Chi said.

“It doesn’t even feel like a Tournament anymore.” Videl added. “It’s like a festival! Even more so than last time.”

Pan tugged on Goku’s pant leg. “Hey Grandpa! Grandpa! Let’s go play!” The toddler said and ran off into the crowd.

“Be back later guys!” Goku called and ran off. 

“Don’t go too far, Dad! You’ll miss registration!!” Gohan called. Goku gave his older son a thumbs up and disappeared into the crowd after his young granddaughter. 

“Two peas in a pod, those two.” Chi-Chi sighed.

“They’ll be alright, Mom.” Gohan said. “Dad’s great with Pan, He won’t lose track of time.”

Pan and Goku went on a ‘carnival adventure', as Pan described it. Well, it felt like one to her at least. She got to try all types of good food, fed the birds, met a giant robot bunny, and even won first place at one of the games, winning her a giant teddy that was at least three times her size!

* * *

Meanwhile, a small boat arrived at the docks on the southeastern port of the island. Out stepped a small boy, no older than ten. Frail, almost appearing malnourished. He had dark skin, and black hair styled into a spiky mohawk. The young boy’s clothing was dirty and torn up a bit from his life on his family’s farm. 

“T-Thank you for the ride, sir.” He reached into his pockets and pulled out a small sac. “Please, it’s not much, but please take this zeni for helping me.” He was supposed to use it to buy food, but the boy couldn’t just accept a free ride.

“No, please, put your money away, my boy.” The jolly old boat captain said with a laugh. “You came quite a long way to get here, I couldn’t take the last of your change like that. It’s the least I could do. After all, you’re fighting in the Tournament, correct? You’ll need food to keep yourself strong!”

The young boy’s eyes sparkled a bit, and he smiled for the first time all afternoon. It helped ease his pounding nerves somewhat. 

“Do you by any chance know which way I have to go? It’s my first time in a big city like this, and it’s rather intimidating.” He said, trailing off and looking around behind him at the bustling crowds and stalls that seemed endless. 

“Head straight that way.” The captain replied, pointing behind the boy. “You can’t miss it, it’s the huge building with the multicolored streamers coming out in every direction.”

“Thanks again! I’m in your debt.” The boy bowed his head gratefully. 

“Wait, I never caught your name, son!”

“Uub. My name is Uub.” The boy now known as Uub replied meekly. He always felt his name was weird, 

“Well Uub, good luck in the Tournament.”

Uub bowed to the captain one last time, and was on his way. 

The captain waved as he watched the boy go, happy he could help. “What a nice lad. I hope he makes it to the top.” He got back into his boat and made a U-turn back to the mainland to pick up the next round of passengers. Hopefully they were as nice as Uub was. 

As Uub made his way through the city, he was shocked how big everything was. Skyscrapers that seemed to go on forever. He felt so tiny in comparison. Uub looked down to the ground, avoiding eye contact with most people. Just keep following the signs, he told himself.

Eventually, Uub reached the Tournament grounds. Bustling crowds lined multiple stalls. Food, games, merchandise, you name it. Uub was in awe. They were practically giving food away! His stomach grumbled just thinking about it. Figuring he should fight on a full stomach, young Uub got in line at the nearest burger stand. He never had one before, as his village was very poor. Uub’s village, a tropical settling to the south of Papaya Island, didn’t have the luxuries of fast food. He hoped to change that. 

While he was in line, a little girl with short black hair wearing a red gi ran by a few yards behind him, happily giggling. Not too long after, a certain man with a signature palm tree hairstyle ran after the girl. When the man passed Uub, he stopped for a moment to stare to really confirm it.

_“So it’s really true. He’s here!”_

“Grandpa, come on!!” The little girl’s voice could be heard from up ahead. But when Uub turned around, the little girl and whoever she was talking to were already gone. 

Uub paid for his burger with his last two hundred zeni. He just stared at it for a moment, his mouth watering. “ _My first burger… Mom, Dad, everyone, I hope you’re proud of me! I’ll try my best!”_

Uub devoured his burger and got on his way. As he walked, he saw monks directing people where to go. Up ahead he saw a man at a booth with ‘Registration’ written on the front in big bold letters. Uub smiled. He made it. He really made it. Uub timidly approached the table when he saw there wasn’t much of a line. 

“Hello!”

“Hi…” 

“Are you here to register for the Tournament, my boy?” The man at the desk smiled warmly at the young boy. 

“Y-Yes. M-My name is Uub.” Uub averted his eyes. This was too nerve wracking.

The monk looked him up and down for a moment and then wrote something down on his clipboard. “Uub,” he repeated, “okay, you’re all registered. Please follow the path behind me to the courtyard. There you will draw a number. The preliminary test will begin in about a half hour.”

“Thank you, sir.” Uub nodded and continued on his way. It was becoming real for him now. He gulped. This was it. No going back now.

* * *

Goku returned with Pan, lugging along her prize from earlier. He found the rest of his family idling around the foot court about an hour later. Still plenty of time to register. 

“Mama! Papa! Look! I won at the hammer game! I rang the bell and then it exploded!! The nice man gave me Mister Bear!” Pan cried happily, jumping up and down. Videl and Gohan looked at each other and smiled. 

“That’s amazing, Panny!” Videl said. “I’ll take your bear for you so he doesn’t get lost, okay?” 

Pan happily nodded her agreement and then ran back over to Goku. “Grandpa are we really at the Toonament?”

“Sure are, kiddo! You still wanna fight, right?”

“Mhmm!”

Goku’s ki sense picked up on someone familiar approaching. He turned around and saw the Briefs family: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and little Bulla.

Bulla and Pan ran over and hugged each other. 

Trunks nodded to Goten. The lavender haired teen wore sweatpants and a black muscle shirt with ‘Capsule’ written on the front in big white letters. For a moment the two teens stared each other down, electricity sparking between them. Their friendly rivalry was reaching its peak, both believing they’d face the other in the final round. 

Chi-Chi pinched Goten’s ear while Bulma clonked Trunks on the head.

“Be nice, Goten!”

“Yeah, don’t be a hotshot! We already have enough of those with your father around!”

Chi-Chi and Bulma playfully scolded their respective sons. Even when they were practically adults, Goten and Trunks were still easily defeated by their mothers, just like when they were small. 

“You’re entering too, Vegeta?” Goku asked his former rival, now close friend.

Vegeta nodded. “For once, Kakarot, I’m fighting just for the fun of it.”

“Plus, he’s been gettin a little tummy lately!” Bulma poked her husband’s chest causing him to blush and storm off with a scowl. Trunks sighed in exasperation while Goku and Bulma grinned.

Bulla trotted after Vegeta. “Daddy, why do you call Mister Goku a carrot?”

Vegeta knelt down and patted his daughter on the head. “I’ll explain it later, Princess.”

“I almost forgot!” Chi-Chi exclaimed. “Before anything happens, boys, are you gonna ban Super Saiyan this time around too?”

Everyone glanced to Goten and Trunks. The two most likely culprits to break the rule anyway. 

Goten put his hands up in defense. “Hey, don’t look at me! It was an accident last time!” 

“Yeah, besides, we should give those sheep out there a show! Something they’ll never forget.” Trunks added. 

“That’s that then. Anything goes.” Goku said and Vegeta smirked in affirmation. The boys high-fived each other, and with that, once the group finished their little pit stop they were on their way.

The two families went as one big group and together they reached their meetup spot and linked up with Krillin and the others. Even Piccolo and Dende showed up, but they were off to the side, not liking the attention and looks from the crowd. Piccolo had decided to enter rather last minute, upon the request of little Pan. He couldn’t say no to her, no matter how hard he tried.

“There they are!” Krillin pointed at them, about ten yards away. Goku waved from afar. 

When Marron saw Goten, standing clad in his brand new orange and black gi, the blonde practically flung herself at the young half Saiyan. He happily caught her and spun her around, and they shared a long smooch right there in front of everyone.

Finally parting, Goten gazed lovingly into her bright blue eyes that glittered like the ocean on a sunny day.

“I’m so glad you came, Mar.” She looked so gorgeous with that pretty red dress of hers. She was his cheerleader. His number one fan and reason for going on. With her in his corner, he felt like he was the strongest guy in the universe. 

“Of course, sweetheart! You’d think I’d ever miss my Goten becoming World Champion?”. She started gushing over his gi, adjusting it so he looked neat. She practically flipped when he showed her the symbol on the back. When it was Marron, he didn't mind her fussing over him. “I’ll be cheering for you~”

“Can I have one more good luck kiss?” Goten said in a low tone, so nobody heard him but her. His strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her waist. She smelled _really_ good. 

“I’d be happy to.” Marron replied with a sultry grin. She flipped her hair behind her back, draped her arms around Goten’s neck.

Just before their lips touched again though, Goten was yanked backward. Marron pouted at the culprit. 

“Come on, lover boy. You two can be gross and suck face all you want later, unless you want to watch the Tournament from the stands. As a _spectator_.” Trunks grumbled as he dragged Goten away over to the registration stands. 

Marron only giggled and blew her boyfriend a kiss. “Byyye! Good luck! I love you!”

Goten waved back with both hands as he got dragged away, mouthing ‘I love you too’ and Marron just about melted. 

The two teenaged Saiyans went to sign up while Marron went with Chi-Chi and her mother to find a seat. Krillin stayed around to chat with Goku and Yamcha, catching up and reminiscing about the previous times they were all here. 

From deep in the crowd, a blonde woman with a big red ribbon spotted that signature hairstyle. That was unmistakable, even with his back to her. After all these years she could spot him from a mile away. Luckily, she kept her firearms at home. Well, most of them. She had no plans on using them. Unless they needed a crowd clearer. Maybe. 

“I knew he’d be here.” She said to the taller man, her husband, beside her.

“Yes. It’s been too long.” The bald man said. He turned to the smaller man on his shoulder and smiled. “Figures we’d reunite here, right Chiaotzu?”

Chiaotzu nodded. “I’ll be fighting as well.”

And like that, the blonde ran off ahead in the direction of their old friends. She ran right up to Goku and playfully slapped him on the back. “Long time no see, boys!”

“Hey, what’s the-- Launch!!!” Goku’s irritation immediately turned to joy at the sight of his lifelong friend. All three of the former Turtle School fighters greeted Launch happily. 

“Wait, if you’re here, that must mean…” Goku started to say, and then the duo in question appeared. Tien and Chiaotzu. It didn’t need to be said, but both Tien and Chiaotzu had gotten stronger. Much stronger. Goku couldn’t wait to see their new abilities. 

“My apologies for the surprise.” Tien said with his usual serious expression. Launch stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries at him. Chiaotzu laughed at that. “It’s good to see you all again.”

Yamcha patted Tien on the shoulder with a grin. “Come on, man, we’re your pals. No need to be so serious!”

“So how’s married life treatin’ ya?” Krillin smirked jokingly.

“Great! Right Tien?” Launch playfully poked Tien in the arm.

“Um, y-yes.” Tien blushed. The Turtle trio all exchanged similar grins. He still wasn’t the best at expressing his emotions in public, especially when teased, but they also knew him too well. 

“This one is a big worrywort. Especially now.” Launch patted her stomach. She was pregnant with her first child. Eight weeks. Admittedly it was a little trippy to find out after her blue self was the first to learn the news, but her blonde self was equally as happy. Her life on the farm in the western mountains--a life without crime-- was much better than she had imagined. 

Each of the Turtle School trio and Master Roshi sported similar elated grins, as they hugged Launch and gave their congratulations to the future parents. Their little gang would soon have one more member.

A voice came over the sound system. “Last call for registration! I repeat, last call for registration. Please come to the registration desk! Registration will be closing in three minutes!”

“Well, that’s my cue!” Goku said and went to sign up along with Tien and Chiaotzu. The three fighters signed up at the very end, in their typical fashion. The three fighters waved and parted ways with Yamcha, Roshi, Krillin, and Launch, who went to join the others. 

“Just wait till everyone sees you! This’ll be a great surprise!” Yamcha exclaimed. Just like old times. 

The last remaining fighters signed up, and registration came to a close. 

In a private room of the main building, a middle aged man with blond hair adjusted his tie in the mirror. He wore an impeccable suit, ready for another year at the best job in the world. 

He peered out the window at the crowd of participants gathering in the fighters courtyard while thousands of guests filed into their seats in the main stadium. The man cleared his throat, smiling. Announcing and commentating the World Martial Arts Tournament was second nature to him now. 

Tournaments past were some of the most exhilarating moments of his life. 

And only one thought echoed through his mind.

“They’ll be here this time. I just know it.”


	3. A Sinister Plot Arises!

Sunny and clear blue skies. A light sea breeze coming off the ocean surrounding Papaya Island. It truly was the perfect day for a Tournament. 

Excitement was building around the entire island! Chatter was already buzzing on who would make it to the finals. 

Some hoped that the legendary Jackie Chun would make a comeback after so many years. Some thought that the Great Saiyaman would appear. Others _insisted_ they saw two fighters who appeared to be Demon King Piccolo and the fabled Son Goku together--acting like _friends_ no less. 

While Mr. Satan’s mere participation had been one of the biggest attractions of past years, his absence only fueled the fire for his successor even more. The world adored Mr. Satan, but deep down, people wanted new blood. A fresh face. 

After three Tournaments that were more like a television show or festival than an actual fighting competition for the best of the best, things finally felt like they were going back to their roots.

Krillin, Yamcha and Launch went to find the others to get their seats. It felt so nostalgic for everyone to be back together at the Tournament. Far too long. But it was a good feeling.

“Hey, Launch. Does it ever get lonely out on Tien’s farm?” Yamcha asked. He’d always wondered when he’d go visit but never bothered to ask. 

“Nah, not really. After living with old man Roshi for so long, I adjusted to the quiet. Just a different type of quiet, if that makes sense. Plus, There’s a village not too far from where we live, so me an’ Chiaotzu go to the markets a lot. And sometimes I take my food truck into town all the time and get to chat with all the customers. It’s always funny when I sometimes pull up as my other self, people get so lost!” 

Krillin and Yamcha both chuckled. They could already imagine the looks on people’s faces!

“By the way, Yamcha, wasn’t your girlfriend supposed to come? How’s she doing?” Krillin remembered the nice brunette from when he met her at their last reunion at Kame House. She was awkward as Yamcha was. In a good way. It was obvious to see how much the woman liked Yamcha They went really well together, Krillin thought. 

Yamcha chuckled as a fond smile curled onto his face. “It’s a shame, she really wanted to come, but she had to work.”

“Isn’t she a pilot?”

“She used to be, she’s retired now. Now she just does whatever comes to mind. She’s a free spirit.” Yamcha smiled wide as he said that. “I really like her and wanted to show her this place. We all have a lot of fond memories here, ya know? But she promised she’d listen on the radio. I mean, my best friend and the kid who’s basically my nephew are entering!” 

Krillin smiled. Yamcha looked really happy. Happier than he did in a long time. 

“Ya gotta introduce me, Yamcha!!” Launch playfully slapped him on the shoulder. “And I promise, no hijacking planes from this girl!” She said, getting a laugh from the two men as well.

Yamcha smiled. “Sure. You and her would get along great.”

As the trio noticed the rest of the group idling around a picnic table near registration, they found 18 hanging back quite a bit. 18 smiled slightly when she caught her husband's eye. 

Luckily, their daughter was too busy gushing about getting to see Goten fight to really seem to care.

Krillin winked and gave his wife a thumbs up, slightly mouthing something to her that only she saw. She smiled even wider at what he had said, turning around to him one last time to smile his way before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

“Hey, Krillin, what was that about?” Yamcha nudged his friend with a grin. “Planning something?”

“You’ll see.” Krillin smiled, but kept quiet beyond that.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow at him, but shrugged. He had a feeling what it was, but didn’t want to pry so he just played along instead.

* * *

Far off on the other side of the food court, unknown to the rest of them, a tall man with dark slicked back hair sat with his elbows on the table with his hand folded in front of his face. He wore sunglasses to hide his sharp red colored eyes, and a dark suit with matching black tie. A familiar red-colored insignia was stitched onto his left breast pocket.

He scanned the crowd, back and forth, when he laid eyes on who he was looking for. A blonde woman was signing up for the Tournament at the last second. 

Pulling on his phone, he quickly pressed a few buttons and waited.

“What is it?” A man’s cold voice hissed from the other line.

“Android 18. She’s here, sir.” He said in a hushed tone, covering his mouth so he could be heard over the noise of the excitement.

“Good. What about the other one?”

“No sign of him yet, but I’m positive he’s here.” His eyes followed the path from where the blonde woman was coming from, and locked onto someone he didn’t expect to see-- a blonde teenage girl with blue eyes. His lips curled into a wicked smirk. “But I believe I found something even better. A young girl. Seems to be sixteen, at oldest. No doubt about it. She’s her daughter.” He took a few quick pictures of the girl and forwarded them to his contact. “Take a look for yourself.”

Upon receiving the photos, the voice let out a dark chuckle. “ _Well now… The daughter of an Android will prove vital. I’m interested in seeing her capabilities. She’ll be the perfect blank slate._ ” The man paused for a moment. “ _I trust you’ll update me on this girl. Our plan is going smoothly. The late Doctor Gero’s plan for this planet will soon be reignited._ ” The voice said icily before hanging up.

The man crushed the burner phone in his hand, so nobody would be able to trace him. The metal crumbled to pieces, freely falling to the ground as he kept his eyes locked onto an unsuspecting Marron. 

With his reconnaissance plan complete, the mysterious man stood up snaking away from the tables and vanished in the crowd, unseen by anyone who could’ve spotted him. 

“Now. All that's left to do is wait…”

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin, Yamcha and Launch finally met up with the others.

“Sorry we’re late guys!” Yamcha said, waving to the group. 

“Took you long enough. Where were you? Did you get _lost_?” Bulma huffed. Eyebrows furrowed and hands on her hips in her typical ways. Those two were probably goofing off with Goku, as usual, she figured.

“Quit yappin, will ya? We ran into an old friend.” Krillin sighed, sidestepping her snide remark. He had long since gotten used to her complaints. Some things really never change. 

“Who--” Bulma was about to bark at him, until she saw that familiar big red ribbon. Her jaw fell agape and her irritation dissolved practically in that instant. “...Launch!!!” Bulma ran over and held the other woman’s hands and they hugged. “I can’t believe it’s you!!”

“Good to see ya too, Bulma!” Launch laughed, still being embraced by her old friend. “It’s good to see all yous again! I haven’t seen ya since the wedding!! And I got somethin else to tell ya too!"

When Launch told the group the news that she was expecting a child, everyone flipped out again and hugs and support were all around. Launch felt so happy that they were happy. It meant the world to her!

"Another little niece or nephew! That's so great, Launch!" Bulma gushed. She couldn't wait to spoil Launch's kid. 

As the group celebrated another addition to their growing family, time started flying by and soon it was finally their turn at the ticket booth. 

However…

“Sold out?!” Bulma yelled, slamming her hands down on the table. “What do you mean, sold out?! I’ve come to this stupid Tournament like five times, it was never sold out! Can’t you do something? It was _my_ company who funded the rebuilding and enhancement of this place to begin with!!” 

As it turned out, after the 25th World Tournament, Bulma donated _a lot_ of zeni to the Tournament committee, as an apology for what Vegeta did. She also supplied the newly enhanced ring--a larger one with a more durable material-- with a forcefield around the arena that she had used for Vegeta and Trunks during training. That way, they wouldn't have to constantly worry about stray energy blasts hitting the audience again. 

The monk took a look at their group, and then down at his clipboard, when he saw ‘Bulma Briefs- VIP’ in big bold betters. His eyes went wide and he grimaced at almost turning away the Capsule Corporation president. “Ah, my apologies, Miss Bulma!! We’ve arranged a special front row seat for you and your group. Please, follow us, ma’am.” 

Bulma smiled triumphantly. After all that waiting her persuasion skills paid off. (More like forcing!) But a win is a win.

Krillin and Yamcha snickered, exchanging a high-five with each other. As much of a handful that Bulma was at times, having a CEO as a friend really had its benefits. 

Man, and here I thought we would end up having to use Launch again to clear out some seats. Just like the old times.” Krillin said, turning around to grin knowingly at his friend. 

Launch scoffed, puffing out her chest a bit and pointed to her pocket. “Don’t speak too soon! Me and my _little friend_ are always lookin’ to clear some chumps outta the way!” As soon as she said that, she gulped, remembering that she was in the presence of not one but two members of the police force. _And_ The Great Saiyaman. “Uh, I...I was just kidding!”

The rest of the group started breaking into laughter as Launch played off her joke as something else. She really missed this. Just being at a Tournament with her closest friends and family to watch some awesome fights. 

Videl and Gohan exchanged a quick smile of their own. They’d get to see Panny fight after all! Though if Bulma didn’t step up, Videl would have just called her father anyway. 

As the monk escorted the group around the back entrance to the Tournament stage, Bulma was biting her lip and stomping her feet. Not for having to wait in line, but for being addressed as ‘ma’am.’ “How dare that monk! I’m not that old to be called ‘ma’am! I look great for forty-nine!”

Krillin rolled his eyes with a smile. He figured _that_ would have her riled up the most, out of all things...

* * *

When the group heard ‘special front row seat,’ sitting on lawn chairs under umbrellas ten feet from the stage wasn’t exactly what they had in mind. Far from it, actually.

Embarrassing! No! Humiliating!! It was totally humiliating!! 

All eyes in the stadium were on them!! It felt like people would watch _them_ more than the fights! 

“Man, if I would’ve known _this_ is where I would’ve ended up, I would’ve entered the Tournament.” Gohan said, groaning to himself. “Anything’s better than this…”

“You can say that again…” Yamcha said, trying to hide his face from what felt like a million pairs of eyes staring at them. Even if he got paired up against someone like Goku and lost, it was better than everyone just gawking at him.

Out of everyone, Marron was the only one who seemed to be unfazed by their front row seat. In fact, she loved it. The blonde was practically giddy with excitement!

“This is perfect! Now I can see my Goten up close! He looks so hot in his gi I can’t stand it!” Marron was carrying on and on with a light blush, happily swaying in anticipation. “Maybe if I’m lucky his shirt will even get blown off while he fights!! Oh, that would be _amazing_ …”

Marron blinked, and blinked again when she realized everyone in the group was looking at _her_ now. Some had amused grins, others just looked surprised.

Wait...

She accidentally said what she was thinking out loud!!! 

Marron gawked as her cheeks turned from pink to pure crimson. “Nooo! No no no no no! Th-That wasn’t supposed to be heard!!” She practically shrieked, thanking the Kais that she didn’t get to any of her deeper hidden thoughts by accident!

If she said _that_ part out loud she would probably just burst into flames!! 

Krillin sighed, laughing slightly. It was embarrassing hearing his daughter say such things, but she was a teenager after all. He did much worse at her age. He handed her a water bottle. “Here, honey. Drink this. I think you’re getting a little too thirsty.”

And at that, Yamcha and Launch laid back in their seat, cackling as Krillin looked proud of his remark. He had been saving that.

“Not!! Funny!!!” Marron cried. It looked like steam was coming off her head thanks to the heat from her cheeks! Marron buried her face into her hands, feeling as if her soul wanted to leave her body and hide forever. 

If Goten found out, he would get a kick out of it and laugh too! That loveable idiot boyfriend of hers. She already started picturing that stupid adorable grin of his. 

“You know, Marron,” Chi-Chi began, and Gohan already knew from that tone she was going to do. “Goku and I got engaged at this very Tournament years ago, would you want to continue the tradition~? I for one am in full support!”

“Me, m-m-married to Goten?!! I… I can’t! I’m too young! B-But…” Marron started, trailing off before she said that if Goten _did_ suddenlypropose to her she would probably say yes anyway. She loved Goten so much, more every day, and did want to marry him some day... But she could wait a few more years. They had their whole lives ahead of them. But still, getting married?! It made her ears turn red just by thinking about it!!

Gohan was the only one who truly related with Marron’s plight, consoling the poor girl as she reluctantly took a long sip of the water to try to cool herself down. He had first-hand suffering for years thanks to his mother’s teasing when he was still dating Videl, so he was usually on the side of Marron and his brother. 

But sometimes when it came to Goten he just couldn’t resist joining in. 

While the others started speculating about who else could show up, Videl stood up with her cell phone in hand. She couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, guys, I’ll talk to my father!! I’ll get us moved!” She could still feel the eyes on them. Uncomfortable would be putting it lightly. 

Videl steeped away as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father’s private quarters. She returned a minute later, smiling to the group with two thumbs up after putting her phone back in her jacket pocket. “All good guys! My dad set us up!”

The Z Fighters’ new special seating was an exclusive row right above the main hall where the fighters usually stood while waiting for their turn. Perfect view, and arguably even better, no more stares!

“See? I told ya. Sometimes it pays to be the Champ’s daughter.”

Gohan chuckled and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. “Sure does! Thanks, honey.”

“Good thing you did, I think Bulma was about to pop a blood vessel.” Krillin added.

“Can it!!” Bulma snapped back and everyone chuckled. 

Just as they got settled in, a voice came over the loudspeaker, oozing with excitement. “Attention, everyone! The sixteen fighters who will compete for the title of World Champion have all made it through the qualifying round!! We will begin shortly! Please take your seats for the main event!!”

What perfect timing! 

At that, the crowd erupted in a roar of cheers and excited screams like no other,

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Goten and Trunks passed through reception and went into the long dark hallway leading towards the courtyard where the preliminaries took place. 

They flinched at the bright sunlight upon stepping through the archway. Once their vision adjusted, the teenagers saw hundreds of fighters preparing for the event. Some were lifting weights, others were practicing their martial arts form or stretching. Everyone was doing their last minute preparations before the main event. 

Goten took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile. If it wasn’t real to him before, it was now. He was really about to participate in the World Tournament again--something he wanted since he was a small child while watching old videos of his dad’s fights. “Can you really believe it’s been ten years since the last time we were here?” 

“Crazy, right? Feels like just yesterday.” Trunks replied, putting his hands on his hips. 

Goten grinned, putting his hands behind his head as he milled about, his thoughts drifting back to his girlfriend. _"I hope Mar got a good seat. I wanna be able to see her when I fight!"_ He almost started daydreaming about it, until he remembered more important matters. Like the guy his dad mentioned. _"Is he really here after all?"_

Goten glanced back over his shoulder, and saw his father with Pan. He hoped Pan would be okay. Honestly, he really didn’t want to fight his niece. Not that he couldn’t win, but he couldn’t think of a way of beating her without looking terrible for beating a toddler. He didn’t come here just to let Pan win!

Goku caught Goten’s gaze as he stepped out into the light. He smiled knowingly, and Goten nodded at his father with a grin before turning back to Trunks. That was all that needed to be said.

Goku stretched, enjoying the sunlight on his face “Man, it’s great to be back!! It’s a home away from home!”

“You have two houses, Grandpa?” Pan asked. She didn’t get it. If this was really a house, then where were the toys? And the beds? And all the other fun stuff?

“Not exactly, Pan. Grandpa just meant that I spent so much time here growing up it feels like home.” Goku explained.

“Oh!” Pan exclaimed. Now she got it!

Flashbacks of his earlier days at past Tournaments filled Goku’s mind--back when his ultimate goal was to claim the title. The day he beat Piccolo and was crowned World Champion was the happiest day of his life at the time. But now his priority shifted slightly, to his children and granddaughter, striving to make _them_ into the next world’s strongest fighters. He was so proud that Goten was following in his footsteps. 

“Whaddya think? Cool, huh?” He said, glancing down tot Pan who was still clinging to his pant leg.

Pan stared out into the crowd in wide-eyed awe. So many people! Way more than she could count on her fingers! “Are all these people really playing in the Toonament, Grandpa?”

Goku smiled down at the little one. She was so precious. “Yep! But don’t worry, Pan! if you ask me, you’re better than all of ‘em!”

Pan’s face lit up with childlike joy at that. “When do we get to the peelinary part?” Pan said, stumbling over the word ‘preliminary.’

Goku chuckled. She was so precious. He was so glad he was alive to see her grow up. “Soon, Pan, I promise! Just stick with Grandpa until then!” Goku ruffled her hair and she smiled even wider. 

Meanwhile a blond haired man dressed to the nines in a black suit and a red tie, sporting black sunglasses stepped out into the courtyard from the opposite entrance. Around his left arm was an orange band that had ‘announcer’ in big black letters. 

The famous Tournament Announcer, Mic, was preparing for his tenth event in the position. He had started showing signs of aging-- wrinkles around his once youthful face, but he still had that same electrifying aura around him that always made the crowds go nuts. He loved it—but his true passion had always been the fights. And he wanted one last look before the main event. 

Mic took a long inhale of the island air and smiled wide. Honestly, he was kinda happy Mr. Satan retired at the end of the last Tournament. The transformation from a battleground of the world’s finest fighters into a festival with some fighting sprinkled in for Mr. Satan’s ego never sat right with him.

Lost in his own thoughts, Mic almost didn’t notice when a young boy with a black mohawk bumped into him and the boy fell over. He looked absolutely terrified. And malnourished. Mic would have taken the kid out for a meal if the fights weren’t about to start. 

“Are you alright?” He kindly asked, extending a hand to the boy and helped him up.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry! Excuse me...” Uub said and ran off just like that, mumbling to himself about ‘making a mistake’. 

Mic felt bad for him, honestly. It was clear the boy was out of his element and it seemed as if the boy would turn tail and run at a moment's notice. But if these Tournaments taught Mic anything, expect the unexpected. And nobody was proof of that fact more than Son Goku, he felt. It was a distant memory to some, but those fights were something that Mic wouldn't forget anytime soon. 

Speaking of Goku, Mic started wondering if he—the best fighter he ever laid eyes on— would ever return. Those younger days of his, watching Son Goku in the ring, were the best times of his life.

And then he heard that familiar laugh followed by spotting that unmistakable hairstyle. _“It couldn’t be… It is!!_ ” Mic grinned so hard he almost did a flip out of excitement. He adjusted his sunglasses and ran over to his old friend, waving his arms happily in the air. “Heyyy! You made it!!! 

Goku turned his head to see the Announcer running towards him. “Yo! Long time no see!”

Mic looked Goku up and down. He was surprised to see that the legendary fighter had traded in his signature orange fighting gi, for a light blue gi with green pants and orange wristbands. “I can’t believe it. You’re really back!”

“Yup. We all are!” He gestured to his right, towards Goten and Trunks who were chatting nearby. Vegeta milled about by himself, staring away from everyone with his arms crossed. Piccolo stood closeby with Tien and Chiaotzu as well.

Mic immediately recognized the boys as the ones who fought in the finals of the Junior Division. This was all unreal! Mic’s blood was already pumping with excitement. Not only did the two former Junior Division finalists show up, but Son Goku himself! Piccolo and Tien Shinhan as well! He couldn’t believe it!

“That one’s your son, right? The one in the orange?” Mic asked. 

Goku turned to Goten with a proud grin. Couldn't be more proud of his son right now. “Yup! That’s my boy! Handsome devil, ain't he? Just like his ol’ dad! Between you and me, he might win the whole thing.”

Mic’s eyes went wide at that. What was that supposed to mean?

“What about me, Grandpa?” A cute little voice said from below Mic.

Mic chuckled, and looking down he saw a bright-eyed girl in a red gi, beaming up at him with a smile as wide as could be.

“Well now, who’s this?” Mic softly said, kneeling down to be at eye level with her.

“This is my granddaughter. She’s entering too!” Goku gently put a hand on her head. “Say hi, Pan.”

Pan smiled up at Mic. “Hi! I’m Pan! What’s your name, mister?”

Mic smiled down at the little one. She looked so much like her grandpa. And he was sure she was amazingly strong, just like he was. “Hello there, Pan. That’s a very nice name! You can call me Mic. How old are you, sweetie?”

“I’m four!” Pan said, holding up four fingers. “I like your sunglasses!”

“You wanna try 'em on?” 

Pan gasped hopefully, looking up to Goku to see if it was okay. When Goku gave his approval, the toddler smiled.

Mic chuckled and handed them to her, revealing his kind green-colored eyes for the first time. 

Pan put the sunglasses on and gasped. How did it become night time? Either way she didn;t care. Sunglasses were cool! “Thanks, Mister Mic!” Pan said and started running around laughing to herself in the grass nearby. She knew not to stray too far off, but wanted to play for a bit before the fights!

Goku blinked from the revelation. “Mic? That's your name?”

“Yup.” Mic laughed. "Guess I never told ya!”

“We really didn’t have the time to talk much back then either.” Goku said and Mic agreed.

Mic glanced over in Piccolo’s direction for a moment. Looking at how Piccolo used to be back at the 23rd Tournament, he never would’ve imagined that the self proclaimed Demon King would turn out like that. It was still crazy to him to see Goku and Piccolo as friends, considering the brutality of the match all those years ago. He figured Goku had changed him somehow.

“So, Goku, buddy, what’s up? No halo this time?” Mic said, looking above the warrior’s head to see that golden ring from last time was notably absent. And Goku _still_ looked like he hadn't aged a single day since Mic last saw him.

“Nope! I’m alive again!” Goku said and let out a hearty belly laugh. “A lot of crazy stuff happened, but everything’s all good now.”

Mic smiled, not expecting any less. If anyone but Goku had said that, he would have thought they were insane. But this was Son Goku after all. And he had one big feeling what that ‘crazy’ stuff was all about. He looked around, and then did a double check over his shoulder, before leaning close into Goku. “Ya mean with Majin Buu?”

Goku did a double take. “W-What?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure how to respond. Sure, he trusted Mic, but it caught him so far off guard!! 

Piccolo had overheard them thanks to his sensitive hearing, and started listening closely, but didn’t move from his stoic position. 

Did they seriously just hear that right? Ever since the wish to wipe away the public’s memory of Majin Buu, he had been known as ‘Mr. Buu.’ Or even just ‘Buu.’ So hearing ‘Majin Buu’ come from someone that wasn’t one of them was… a little surprising. To say the least.

Mic scanned the crowd and found the giant pink man eating snacks under a tree in the corner. He pointed over in Buu’s direction with his thumb. Buu noticed they were looking at him and waved.

“That _is_ Majin Buu, right? _The_ Majin Buu from ten years ago?” When the Saiyan stood there still in stunned silence, Mic sighed. “By the look on your face, I guess that means I’m right.”

“You… you know?”

“Look, I know I’m not crazy. I remember those mind broadcasts caused by Buu’s master or whoever that little guy was. I remember Buu’s rampage, and seeing what looked like pink fireworks in the sky. Then, the next thing I knew, I was hearing your voice in the sky asking to give energy. After that, it was like nobody remembered a thing. When Mr. Satan brought him to the 26th Tournament, I swear I almost had a heart attack! But nobody else seemed to even bat a freakin’ eye. It was the weirdest thing, and Mr. Satan played dumb--I know he did. It just… it just feels like that whole day never even happened. Please, I know if anyone knows it’s you, Goku.”

Goku sighed. He almost debated lying, but that wouldn’t benefit anyone at this point. “Yes. All of what you said really happened. Majin Buu’s terror across the earth did exist. After everything died down, we used the Dragon Balls to wish away the people’s memory of Buu.”

Mic sighed in relief, finally getting the information he needed. Ten years of being the odd one out--and kept in the dark-- was awful. It was so unbelievable, but yet it all clicked. The lost pieces of that day from ten years ago finally fit into place. “I appreciate you telling me that, Goku. Really I do. I’m sure you were the one to stop him, right?”

“Something like that.” Goku smirked.

“I just never would’ve thought you were included in keeping their memory. And so, it begs the question, if you remember, who else does…?”

“Well your secret is safe with me.. You guys are the most awesome fighters… no, _heroes_ , I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’d never put that into jeopardy!” Mic said, adjusting his tie with a smile. “But I have to get ready for the preparations of the matchups now. “Thank you for everything. I don’t even have to wish you guys luck in making it through, because I know for a fact you will. So I’ll see you all soon!” He waved and walked away, where some monks were waiting for him. 

“Think you did the right thing by telling him, Goku?” Piccolo asked as he walked up beside Goku, crossing his arms.

“I think so. He’s one of the few people who knew the truth about the Cell Games, and it’s not like he didn’t already have it figured out for the most part.” Goku explained, glancing back to Majin Buu for a second before returning his gaze to Piccolo. "I don't see the harm."

Piccolo kept his usual stern expression while a bead of sweat fell down his cheek. There was something else Goku wasn't telling him. 

Even Majin Buu, Piccolo noted, looked off. As if he was looking for someone. Very strange, Piccolo thought.

Just then, a man in a blue striped shirt with a megaphone stepped forward. 

“Please line up!! We will begin drawing lots for the qualifying round shortly! Approach when your name is called and you will be given a number. No exchanging! Thank you.”

“Well guys, that’s our cue!” Goku said, and then went to get Pan who was currently happily chasing a butterfly. She still had Mic’s sunglasses! Luckily, he had a spare. Goku picked his granddaughter up and carried her over to get in line.

The fighters all began picking lots, and formed into lines for the preliminary qualifiers. The punching bag test. It calculated a person’s single punch into a number. The higher the number, the better the score. 

Out of six hundred who entered, only sixteen would advance onto the main stage for the finals.

Tien stood with his arms crossed, looking out into the crowd to see if he could spot any other familiar faces beyond their regular group. Chiaotzu was still perched on his shoulder. That was when Tien had an idea. But he had to be sneaky about it, in case someone overheard. 

So he used the best option for privacy. Telepathy.

“ _Hey, Chiaotzu. Can you do me a favor_?”

Chiatozu blinked in surprise, but smiled when he realized what was going on. “ _What’s up Tien?”_

_“Can you use your magic to move us up in the draws? For old time’s sake. Just make sure to spread us out a bit.”_

_“You got it, Tien_.” He lifted his index finger and it glowed yellow for a moment. The numbers on the pieces of paper everyone drew mysteriously changed. 

After the deed was done, he smiled. “There we go!”

“Thank you, Chiaotzu.”

Soon after, Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku approached the former Crane School fighters holding their numbers, which changed from late numbers to within the first thirty! 

“I’m guessing this was your doing?” Piccolo flashed his paper with a smirk, which read the number twelve.

Vegeta showed his paper that read number three.

Chiaotzu flashed dual victory signs. He kept everyone within the first sixty people to go, but spread them out to avoid suspicions. Not that anyone would suspect it, but ya never know.

“Figured. That sure took me back!” Goku flashed his signature wide grin.That just gave him an idea of his own! “But man, thanks Chiaotzu! You’re a lifesaver! I would've been here all day…” Goku was almost pouting when he said that, then glancing over the crowd to find the boys when a cool sounding voice came from behind the four men. 

“Never thought this would be the place we’d finally meet face to face, Son Goku.” 

The group were met with a man with piercing light-blue eyes, straight-shoulder length black hair and two golden hoop earrings. He wore jeans with blue sneakers and a white-and-green shirt with the letters MIR on it. Around his neck was his signature orange bandana. 

“It can’t be…”

“A-Android 17?!” 

The five warriors were all baffled to see their former foe, at the World Tournament no less! 

“Glad to see you’re all doing well.” 17 looked at Piccolo and nodded. 

The Namekian smirked back in reply and the two shook hands. The two had a bit of history considering their fight back then, but their unspoken exchange spoke volumes of the mutual respect they had grown for the other after teaming up to fend off Cell. 

“It’s good to see you!” Goku said. He always wanted to fight the Androids, considering they were meant to destroy him and all, and almost felt like a waste that he trained so hard to only get hit by that virus before he got a chance to see them. Though above all else, Goku was glad they turned out not nearly as bad as the future Trunks had predicted, but it was something that always lingered in his mind about the possibility. 

“Likewise.”

“What made you decide to enter?” Goku asked eagerly.

“Oh, nothing really. My sister brought it up to me during the last time she came to visit. And she mentioned you’d probably enter as well. So, I figured it would be fun to finally get my chance to fight you one-on-one. If we get matched, of course.”

“Well I hope to see you in the ring. As friends.” Goku said and shook the Android’s hand.

“Of course. By the way, have you seen my sister around?”

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks got their draws and were waiting in line for their turn at the punching machine.

They were #22 and #23 respectively. 

Goten looked around for his father, when he spotted him and Piccolo speaking to a man with dark hair. “No way, dude, look! It’s 17!”

“You mean Marron’s uncle? W-Wait, if he’s here, then that means---” Trunks began, looking like he just saw a ghost. He knew what that meant...

“Bingo.” A familiar feminine voice said from behind them. The boys turned around to see a blonde woman slightly smiling with her hands on her hips. She wore a pink tracksuit with a white stripes that went up and down the sides and brown sneakers.

Goten smiled at who appeared. “Hey, 18!” Things just got even more interesting! He started wondering how Marron would react if he had to fight her mom. 

Trunks jumped backward, coming face to face with the blonde Android. Trunks did not share his friend’s enthusiasm to say the least. 

“Hi there, boys.” She said coolly. She smiled at her daughter’s boyfriend before turning her icy gaze to Trunks. “What’s wrong? Surprised to see me, Trunks?”

“N-No!” Trunks scoffed in reply, crossing his arms and appearing much like his father. Surprised. No way. _Scared_? Of 18? Hell no. He totally didn’t squirm when she gave him that death look. Nope. Definitely not.

Ignoring his friend’s overreaction, Goten had one question he was dying to know. “Does Mar know you’re entering?”

18 shook her head. “Not exactly. I just told her I got called away on work business. I thought it’d be fun to surprise her. And this time, I’m not letting you teenaged _boneheads_ slip through and almost get the best of me again. I need my revenge for what happened last time.” She smiled. Goten only laughed while Trunks gulped. “Well, see you in the next round. Hope you make it through~!” She waved and went to join her brother and the other adults. 

Trunks turned to Goten who was still grinning. “If i get matched with her in the draws, trade me.”

“No way man. Fair is fair!” Goten continued snickering. She was so much like Marron, he felt.

“Fair my ass. She scares the hell outta me.”

“Look, 18 is harmless, honestly. She’s like, really, really nice actually. She just puts up that act to freak you out. And clearly, it worked.” Goten smirked, and then leaned in so nobody else heard. “Just _don’t_ piss her off.” He had only seen 18 legitimately pissed off once, and thankfully it wasn’t directed at him. But it was still scary as hell! 

“Easy for you to say. Marron’s probably got you eating out of the palm of her hand. I bet you two go at it like rabbits!” Trunks replied. 18 never did anything bad to him, in fact she was really quite nice. Just that glare of hers was terrifying! 

Goten frowned at the comment while his cheeks turned a bright red color. “We do not!! B-Besides, at least I _have_ a girlfriend! He fired back without missing a beat. “A really cute one at that!”

“Ouch!” Trunks laughed, pretending to clutch his heart in pain. “That one hurt! Alright then, Mr. Bigshot Boyfriend, let’s make a bet.”

“ _This better not be anything weird.”_ Goten eyed him suspiciously. “What is it?”

“Let’s see who can score closest to 200 on the machine. Loser pays for the other’s next dinner. There’s a restaurant nearby that makes great food.” Trunks replied, folding his arms and smirking confidently in a signature Vegeta fashion.

“Bet it’s not as good as Mar’s or my mom’s.”

“Are you in or not? Cause you sound chicken to me.” 

Oh, that was it. 

“Of course I am. If you actually trained as much as you talked shit, you’d be stronger than me.” Goten replied, smirking. He pumped his fists in sheer excitement. The thrill of being back at the Tournament was almost too much for him. He tried not to get carried away, but a little bet wouldn’t hurt! 

“Is that so? We’ll see. Just don’t get too excited while thinking about your girlfriend over there, buddy.”

The boys stared each other down for a moment, and then broke into laughs. And now that they were done with the playful potshots, the two shook on it, solidifying their agreement. 

But they still had to wait their turn. In the meantime, they scoped out their competition. 

“By the way, that incredibly strong fighter your dad mentioned, do you really think he’s here? Everyone here doesn’t seem that tough. They all seem kinda normal.”

“If he’s as good as my dad says he is, he could be hiding it…” Goten replied, placing his hands on his hips as he went to focus. He scanned the crowd, in case there were any other possibly strong opponents, most notably the fighter in question. “ _What if Dad was just saying that to keep me focused? Then again, Mom would probably have figured it out though. She’s great at knowing when he’s lying. Then who could it be?”_

Besides his group, he saw the good Buu off in the distance. You could spot him from a mile away! Then there was a weird man in a chicken outfit, some other weird looking guy in a leather outfit who kept… winking at him and smiling? Yeah, no thanks.

It seemed every Tournament had its own set of wackos, going by what his dad and Krillin mentioned over the years.

Goten quickly turned away, and spotted some man wearing an animal pelt and seemed to be at least ten feet tall! _“Maybe… him? He’s pretty tough!”_ Goten thought, but then picked up on yet another energy from behind him. 

It was larger. Not considerably, but enough to stand out. He locked onto a young man with blonde hair, wearing a lavender colored suit that was partly open in the front. He appeared to be not much older than Trunks. In his early twenties, at the oldest. “There.”

“What’s up, Goten? Find something?”

Goten gave a quick nudge to his friend beside him, nodding over at the mysterious man. “That guy. His fighting power appears to be the highest one out of everyone here. Excluding us, obviously. Think it’s him?” Goten whispered, trying to draw the guy’s attention.

“Him? You think so?” Trunks replied. That guy didn’t seem that strong if he was being honest, but when he thought about it, there really was no way of knowing. Goten’s guess was as good as any. “Well, whatever. I guess we’ll find out soon, right?”

“Yeah, there’s more important matters ahead. Like me getting a free dinner after I win our little wager.”

“You really like to run your mouth, don’t ya? No wonder you and Marron are so compatible. Two peas in a pod.” Trunks fired back and Goten laughed.

The wait was shortened considerably, thanks to Chiaotzu’s little trick, and the boy’s turn rapidly approached. The cut off mark was still a 137, which was Mr. Satan’s highest record from back in the 25th Tournament a decade prior.

“Number twenty-two! You’re up!” 

“That’s me.” Goten pumped his fists, approaching the punching machine. Last time he was here, he heard about how his father had to do this very same thing to qualify, and scored a 186. 

“Don’t choke!” Trunks called out, getting a few snickers from the crowd.

Goten waved off his friend with a grin, more than used to the taunting. “Yeah, yeah, quiet down over there.”

Sarcasm and jabs at one another were pretty much their primary form of communication with each other nowadays. To an outsider, Trunks and Goten’s relationship would almost seem hostile. But in reality, that couldn't be further from the truth. The two hybrid Saiyans were practically brothers, and their snide comments were always done in good fun. 

Goten stood in front of the machine, taking a slow inhale to control his ki and lower it down to the perfect level that would score a two hundred on the dot. He had been studying the people’s ki prior to him, including Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Tien, all of whom scored well over double the qualifying marks, so he had to go slightly lower than that. And also had to make sure he didn’t destroy the machine, like how Gohan told him a certain Saiyan prince did last time. 

Goten pulled his fist back and did a jab so light it barely even registered as a punch. But the machine still shook violently from the blow. After a moment, the machine flashed and a number appeared. 

Goten scored a 201.

“T-Two hundred… and-one points…” The baffled proctor said. and wrote down Goten’s score with shaking hands. How many freaking people were going to hit in the two hundreds?! Any of the people who doubted Goten before now backed away in fear.

“Beat _that.”_ Goten grinned and held up dual peace signs, already sure of his victory.

“N-Number twenty-three is next!” The proctor said, still reeling from Goten’s display.

Trunks smirked at his number being called. “Oh. I will.” He too approached the machine with his usual bravado, and with a mere flick of his wrist, scored exactly two hundred.

Goten cursed under his breath. Off by one damn point! 

Trunks turned around, the smug smirk on his face saying all that needed to be said. 

“Fine, you win. But I get to pick the place!” Goten whined, nursing his wounded pride. It wasn’t a big deal, as the real competition hadn't started yet, but he was admittedly a little salty from losing by only one freaking point. “I’ll have plenty of money anyway when I become the champion.”

“Save your shit talking until _after_ you win, my friend.”

The two teenaged Saiyans shared a laugh, patting each other affectionately on the back as they both went to the main hall, more than qualified for the final sixteen. 

With all the Z Fighters passing through, the rest of the preliminaries slowly dragged on. Only a small handful passed the benchmark, and none got even close to Goten and Trunks’ numbers.

Until...

“Number seven-four is next!”

“Yes! T-That’s me!” A timid voice called from the crowd. Uub emerged, his nerves still so bad he was shaking.

“Go ahead, my boy. Whenever you’re ready.” The proctor said kindly and the boy nodded his reply.

“Who the hell let a kid in here?”

“Go home!”

“Yeah, this ain’t fuckng preschool!”

Some people in the crowd started haggling poor Uub who had the fight the urge to turn tail and run himself. But when he remembered his reasoning for coming, he stayed put. 

Uub took a deep breath, and unleashed a punch as powerful as he could muster. Upon impact the machine exploded into a million pieces, hitting the wall with a loud crash. Uub blinked in surprise, looking down at his own fist. “Did… did I do that?”

Some of the remaining contestants turned tail and ran right then and there. After that display, anyone who stayed were practically wetting themselves. If they passed, they’d possibly have to go up against someone like that?!

“N-N-Number seventy-four goes on to the next round…” The monk said and would have fainted if this exact thing hadn’t happened ten years ago. Luckily they had backups in case something like this ever happened again.

Uub walked into the main hall with some newfound confidence. He still felt like a fish out of water, but doing that gave him a much needed boost.

Eventually the preliminary round came to a close. And with that the sixteen fighters had made it through the qualifying rounds!

Who is the fighter Goku spoke of?

And what of the mysterious men who have set their sights on Marron?!

The 28th World Martial Arts Tournament has finally begun!  
  



End file.
